Can't Escape Family
by pokemonrul432
Summary: When Tracey finally rejoins with her brother and his friends everything slowly starts to change. Will her relationship change when he is moving up the ladder or will everything hit the fan when her brother finds out.
1. Bringing the Family Ties

**I hope you guys like this and please please review. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Tracey, Mr. Bitters wants to see you," my little sister looked at me slightly shocked. Cassie was always getting me in trouble but I could never stay mad at her.

"What did I do this time?" I looked up from my desk she just shrugged and walked out of my room. I sighed and shut down my computer, I had a three page book report due tomorrow and I only had one page done, the worst part was my phone going off and Gustavo being there. "Not now, please not now," I whispered answering the door and walking down the hall. "Hello?" I closed my eyes waiting for an angry Gustavo to scream in my ear.

"Trace, I need you over here immediately, I have…a surprise," he sounded disgusted when he said surprise but I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Uh, Gustavo I have a book report due tomorrow and I am right now going to Bitters office, can this surprise wait?" I was hoping for a yes and praying for the yes.

"No, after the meeting GET OVER HERE!" he yelled as the elevator reached the lobby. I hung up and found Mr. Bitters standing in front of his door with two cops.

"What did I do now?" I asked getting a little nervous as the cops grabbed my arms and pushed me in the office. "Whatever I did I promise I will clean it up, fix it, or whatever," I pleaded as Mr. Bitters sat in front of me.

"Tracey, chill nothing happened to you, I just want to congratulate you on your newest soundtrack and I would like to know if you would play for my niece's party, she really likes you," he asked pulling a contract out and shoved it in front of my face.

"Are you feeling ok sir?" I asked as he nodded.

"Just please she will not stop telling her friends you are coming, please I will give you three hundred dollars and free access to the Big Bowl," he said as I quickly agreed on that and signed on the form. "Thank you and the show is in three days," he smiled before I was picked up and shoved out the door. Cassie was sitting in front of the door waiting for me to come out.

"Sooooo?" she asked in her childish way rocking back and forth.

"So, I have to perform at a party," I said ashamed as my little sister began laughing. "Shit!" I screamed looking at my watch seeing I was twenty minutes late. "Excuse my language, tell mom I am going to be late for dinner," I said running for the door. I jumped into the limo that awaited me and was stopped by my driver.

"You are in so much trouble, ma'am," he started to giggle.

"I know Mike just drive and fast." We pealed out and flew up Sunset Blvd. I got out of the car and was greeted by Kelly who didn't look to happy.

"Where have you been?" she reprimanded me.

"I know I know, just let's get up there," I said as we ran in the elevator and rode it all the way up to see a very unhappy Gustavo.

"I said come right AFTER!"

"I did but he held me too long please don't be too mad," I said as he laughed making Kelly and I look a little confused at him.

"Come here, I have a little surprise," he covered my eyes and began pushing me.

"Kelly what is he doing?"

"Honestly, Tracey I have no clue," she answered. I soon felt someone taller than me hugging me and when Gustavo let my eyes go I couldn't see anyone since my face was buried in the persons chest. I instantly knew who it was when I breathed in the intoxicated smell of strong cologne. It was so empowering that I began coughing.

"Tracey, I can't believe it's you, my little…"

"Watch it James I am no longer little," I snapped as he looked shocked at me.

"Wow my sister has actually grown up," he hugged me nearly strangling me. "Oh, Trace you remember the guys right?" he asked as Logan locked with my eyes.

"Of course I do," I answered hugging Logan and then Kendal and Carlos. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we are taking your advise you did say come to LA and pick up the career," Carlos looked at me.

"She did, did she?" I heard Gustavo snap behind me. "Well for once you did a really good thing," he smiled as I looked pretty shocked at him.

"Hey Gustavo can I split since I need to finish that report," I pleaded as he nodded. I ran to the door but was stopped by him calling me back.

"One more thing, you need to show the dogs around," he said pointing to my brother and his friends. I sighed and waved them toward me as they followed me.

"Whoa, Trace you got your own limo," Carlos said looking at my car. I nodded and we all booked into the limo and pulled out back to the Palm Woods.

"You guys get your room I really need to finish this project," I ran passed them and up to my room. "Cassie not now I really need to work on this," I ran past her and began typing on the computer. I was too happy to see James again so I really didn't care what I got on this project I am an 'A' student one 'F' wouldn't hurt. By the time I finished writing I heard a knock come from the door.

"Who are you?" I heard Cassie ask as I looked through my room door and saw James looking at his littlest sister shocked.

"You mean you don't remember me?" he asked as I chuckled he looked up and walked past Cassie and toward me.

"Hey, you aren't allowed in my house," Cassie snapped at James.

"She doesn't remember me," he looked hurt and devastated. "How on earth doesn't…" James stopped as we heard someone sniffing behind James.

"James, is that you?" mom called as he turned around in joy. He hugged her and held onto her as she began crying.

"Mom, how old was Cass when we left?" I asked as James put her down.

"Well let's see you were about ten and James was 11 which means Cassie was 6 months old," she answered as James and I looked at each other. "What are you two thinking?" she asked instantly remembering when we were younger.

"Cass, come to the pool with me," I said as James winked at me. I changed and helped my seven year old sister to pick what she was to wear. We went down to the pool and sat in my favorite seats.

"Can I go in the pool?" Cassie asked me as I nodded. "Tracey, Trace, Tracey look at me," I heard Cass calling me I really didn't want to open my eyes but she wouldn't stop annoying me until I did so when I did she jumped in and I smiled when she surfaced, I was going to go back with my eyes shut until something or should I say someone caught my eye.

"Hey, mind if I take this seat?" Logan asked as I shook my head and he laid down right next to me. "Can you believe it, it has been seven years since we last saw each other?" he asked as I laughed.

"Yeah, what you calling our video chats not seeing each other," I laughed as Logan got up. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't been with you in forever and I missed you," I said as he smiled. He sat next to me and intertwined my hand with his. "One question how are we going to keep this a secret?" I asked as he leaned over and kissed me. "Logan wait," I said pushing him back.

"What, we both know that a boyfriend is supposed to kiss his girlfriend," he said as I nodded.

"But I don't feel we are really a couple you asked over the computer. Would you ask me here that is if you really cared about me," I said as he looked at me slightly confused.

"Fine, would you be my girlfriend?" he said as I kissed him.

"Yes," I said sitting up. "So when do we tell them?"

"Tell who?"

"Everyone, especially my brother," I answered as I saw them coming toward us. "How about now?" I asked pointing to them as Logan jumped into the pool. "I'll take that as a no," I laughed as James sat down next to me.

"Take what as a no?" James asked as I looked blankly at him.

"Um…huh," I froze blankly starring at him. I do admit I was afraid to tell him about Logan and me so I kept stuttering until Logan came out of the pool and walked over to me.

"She didn't have an eye lash in her eye," he said looking at me as everyone nodded and walked to other seats.

"Thank you," I whispered as he nodded helping me up off my seat. "What are you doing?" I asked dumbfounded as Logan picked me up and threw me into the pool laughing. Even though I was mad I couldn't help but laugh. My smile soon left when I heard my phone go off I instantly knew who it was since no one except Gustavo calls this early. "James can you give me that?" I asked as he walked toward my ringing phone. He picked it up and walked to me.

"Hello?" he answered putting his hand on my forehead as I tried reaching for the phone.

"GIVE me it now," I said grabbing his wrist as I could hear Gustavo screaming at James. He laughed and handed me the phone. "I am so sorry, sir," I pleaded in the phone watching at James who continued to laugh that is until I pushed him in the pool. "I'm going where?" I screamed feeling my legs getting weak.


	2. Getting Your Acting Chance

"Where are you going?" All four boys screamed. I stormed to my chair and began 'Uh-huhing' to everything Gustavo said.

"Thank you, you won't regret this," I said sitting up as everyone gathered around me.

"I better not," he said as I looked at each of my friends look at me.

"Well," James and Cassie looked at me.

"What?" I looked at everyone. I was waiting for James to start doing something and I was right he picked me up and walked over to the pool. "James stop," I screamed with laughter. "I'll talk, I'll talk," I began repeating myself.

"HEY!" I heard someone scream as James put me down.

"Oh, God we are in so much trouble," I said as Mr. Bitters grabbed James by the collar. "Mr. Bitters I want you to meet with my brother," I sighed as he looked at James who smiled like an idiot. "I'll talk to you later I have got to go meet up with…"

"Oh no you don't," Bitters grabbed my collar too. _How did he know I was lying?_ "Why would you try and throw her into the pool?" he turned to James. I didn't want to go through the whole story and just told him I had a secret and he was trying to get it out so Mr. Bitters let us off with a warning and went into the lobby.

"So what did you get on?" James asked as I looked around.

"Meet me in the apartment," I said as they all nodded and I ran up the stairs and in my apartment.

"Have a good time at the pool?" mom called from the kitchen.

"Sure," I responded as Cassie, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos busted through the door.

"Ok, what are you on?" James asked pushing me in my room. I locked my door and looked at Logan and my brother waiting for me to say.

"I am actually on SNL!" I screamed as the guys jumped up screaming and hugging me. "But there is a small problem," I said as everyone sat back down.

"What is it?"

"I only have enough tickets for me, Cass, mom, and two of you," I said as the guys looked at each other.

"Well obviously I know your taking me since after all I am your brother," James smirked placing his arm around me.

"Actually after the little pool incident I am starting to think of not bringing you," I said as James looked hurt. "We leave Friday night that's four days away I have a small concert to do the day before so I was thinking to have a little contest," I smiled as I walked out of the room. I sat on the couch and looked for the remote so now I wanted to test my experiment.

"Hey Cass have you seen the remote?" I called and heard my door fly open. Soon all four guys ran around the corner and began looking for the remote.

"Here Trace," Logan handed me the remote as I smiled. I am actually going to like this for four days of me owning the boys. I left the room and ran down the hall into the elevator.

"Hey, Tracey why are you smiling so much?" Camile asked looking a little happy for I actually had a smile on.

"I actually have two tickets and I can only bring two of my four friends and they are fighting over who I should bring by sucking up to me," I replied as Camile nodded.

"Do I know them?" she asked as I shook my head.

"Well they should be down stairs soon so stay by me and you will meet them," I said as she agreed on that. We walked off the elevator and sat on the couches. A little later right on time the boys showed up. "Guys come here."

"Camile, this is Kendal, Carlos, my brother James, and Logan," I said looking at her as she read my mind with Logan. "Watch this," I whispered in her ear.

"Guys I forgot my book on my bed can one of you go and get it?" I asked as James was the first to run up the stairs. Camile began laughing and looked at me. She whispered in my ear and I nodded with a huge grin. "Kendal could you go pick up a drink from the bar for Camile and I, please?" I asked as he took off running. Logan smiled at me and left the Palm Woods I had no clue what he was doing and I was kind of hoping he was going to participate in this because I didn't want to go without him.

James and Kendal both showed up at the same time and handed us the stuff we asked for. "I'll see you later," Camile said walking over to James. She smacked him and then kissed him before she ran off.

"What was up with that?" James said holding his cheek.

"She does that sometimes it's ok," I said as the door opened and Logan walked in panting holding a rose bouquet he walked over to me and placed it in my hands.

"Come on that is so sucking up," Carlos said as the boys looked at each other and ran in separate ways.

The day of the plane finally came and when I woke up all four guys were standing around my bed. "Well have you made your mind?" Logan asked helping me out of bed. I walked into my living room as the boys were standing on my heels. I pointed to the couch and they all sat. I pulled the tickets out and looked at each of them.

"Now whoever I pick you guys have got to promise me that you guys will not be mad at me."

"We promise," they all said as I sighed in fear because I knew my friends.

"The first person that is going is…Logan," I said as he jumped up and hugged me. "I picked Logan because he is the smartest out of all of us and he can guide me around New York fastest," I said as he leaned into my ear.

"And because our relationship," he said as I hushed him.

"The next person is…" I quickly said as all three leaned on the edge of the couch. "Logan," I sighed as he clapped standing up. "I chose him because I know he has my back and would stand up for me."

"What about me?" James stood up looking shocked at me. "You picked both of them before your own flesh and blood?" he stormed away making me feel really guilty. I looked at my boyfriend and then Kendal who just nodded. I ran down the hall and caught the elevator before it left.

"James, I am so sorry, I just didn't think you would mind because you just got here and I thought you wanted to stay in Hollywood," I suggested as he looked out the glass window.

"I do, but you would pick them before your own brother," he sighed.

"Fine give me a second," I caved pulling my phone out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Gustavo yelled in my ear.

"Can I get two more tickets to New York?" I asked hoping for a yes. James' face quickly turned into a smile and looked at me.

"NO!" he yelled hanging up the phone.

"I owe you one," I said as he looked at me.

"Fine, when you get back you'll hang out with me for a week," he said as I smiled.

"Deal," I hugged him hitting the up button. The elevator went back to my floor and I ran in my apartment. "Are you guys packed?" I asked as they nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, we all packed yesterday?" Carlos said as I felt really bad for both of Carlos and James.

"Tracey come on we need to go," mom called as Logan, Kendal, and I walked out with her and Cassie. We got in the cab and drove to the air port. We would have gotten to New York faster if Atlanta hadn't have rained in but we got in by two Eastern Time and a man was waiting for us we got in the limo and I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight asked as I put her on speaker.

"Hey mom," Kendal said as we all greeted her separately.

"Mrs. Knight how is James?" I asked as she sighed.

"Same old, same old," she answered as I laughed.

"Well we are pulling into the hotel we will call you later," Logan said hitting the disconnect button and we walked into the hotel greeted by a boy about my age.

"Oh my God I can't believe you are going to be in a skit with me," he said holding my hand. I looked at Logan who didn't like the idea of him holding my hand.

"Well I feel honored to do a skit with you," I said still not remembering his name I saw him in so many things but his name was not coming up. I let go of the kid and walked over to Logan. "Please help me what is his name?" I whispered as he laughed.

"Josh Hutcherson," he answered as I snapped my finger instantly remembering him. I ran back to him and turned watching my mom check in and Logan still starring at us.

"So Josh which skits are you in with me?" I asked pulling my script out and going through it.

"Well I was wondering if you would join me for dinner before dress rehearsal?" he asked as I felt pressured.

"I was actually thinking of going to dinner with my boyfriend," I turned and looked at Logan, as Josh's eyes pleaded with me. "Fine but just as business purposes," I caved as he smiled he told me he would pick me up at five and he walked to the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked a little irritated.

"Logan it is nothing I am just meeting him for business, you can trust me," I said as he grabbed my hips.

"I trust you I just don't trust him," he said brushing his hand through my dirty blond hair. I rolled my blue eyes as I picked my bag up and followed my mom, Cass, and Kendal up to our room.

He came at five on the dot and I was taken away from my family and friends and ended up at a restaurant a block from the NBC building. "So where do you live in Hollywood?" he asked reaching his hand over the table placing his on mine.

"Actually I am at the Palm Woods," I answered. "So what skits am I in with you, because I memorized all my lines and I don't know which ones you're in?" I asked feeling really uncomfortable. "Well I have seen your work and you are pretty good I am shocked you are just getting on SNL," I said as he laughed.

"You are really pretty you know that?" he asked me as I smiled.

"Thanks, my boyfriend tells me that all the time," I smiled thinking of Logan.

"Well does he tell you this?" Josh asked getting on my side of the bench and looking at me.

"Ask me what?" I asked as leaned forward and _kissed _me.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter if you did please review, please.**


	3. SNL Incedent

"What are you doing?" I pushed him away. He looked shocked at me for pushing him away.

"What?" he asked as I grabbed my things and walked up the block and stormed into the NBC building.

"Where is the SNL stage?" I asked as a security guard helped me get there. "Thank you," I said tipping him and walking into the dressing room reserved for me. They called me out for the dress rehearsal and it took everything in my power not to hit Josh while we went through this script. After rehearsal I had twenty minutes before the show and I ran out the front and found Kendal, my mom, and Cass waiting outside. "Where's Logan?" I asked as Kendal shrugged.

"He wasn't feeling good and he looked really sick so we let him stay in the hotel," Cass smiled at me.

"I hope he feels ok," I said as I hugged them and ran backstage. The first skit came on to start the show and I watched Cassie laughing her head off but when something really bad came up my mom would cover her eyes and or ears. My skit wasn't on for a while so I sat in my dressing room praying that Logan was watching and that the show went well.

"Are you ready?" the stage director came in my room as I nodded. I walked up the stage and took my position.

"You ready guys?" I asked my band as my drummer Andy stood up and ran over to me.

"Which one are we doing first?" he asked since he came in late.

"Oh, guys change of plans we will be doing Real Love instead of Drowning and then the second one stays, ok?" I looked at everyone as Andy ran back to his drums.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Tracey Diamond," I heard Josh say as the curtain went up. My music started and everyone went crazy.

"_I see you standing there, looking at me. I'm too shy to approach so I stand quietly. But then you approach and I feel like melting, you never said a word until we grew up. There you are, there I am somewhere holding onto you. You never let me go, you never let me fall." _I started as the crowd went crazy. I heard people including Kendal, my mom, and Cass singing with me_. "When you leave I feel like crying, but I know that when you're gone you think of me. I never want to leave you, you make me feel real, and even when we are a thousand miles apart, I feel you always watch over me," _I continued as I walked off the stage and into the crowd._ "There you are, there I am somewhere holding onto you. You never let me go, you never let me fall," _I sang and sat on Kendal's arm rest. The instrumentals began playing and I pulled Kendal up and we both began dancing. "Ladies and Gentlemen my close friend Kendal," I said handing him the mike.

"_You watch me fall as I scream your name, but I realize everything was a dream, I scream and toss as you fly through the door, my pain disappears as you burst through the door. There you are, there I am somewhere holding onto you. You never let me go, you never let me fall," _he sung handing me back the mike and I got back on the stage.

"_I love you and you know it you always trust me even when I do something wrong, and even when you catch me you always find it easy to forgive me," the music began slowing down but it soon picked up for my finish, "There you are, there I am somewhere holding onto you. You never let me go, you never let me fall. You know I will never leave you," _I finished the song as the room went crazy and I was told that we cut to commercial.

"Great job guys," I smiled turning to my band and watched the curtains go up as we all took a bow. Soon the countdown to the new year started and the whole cast began goofing around on stage and somehow I was pulled on stage it was pretty fun. I ran back to my dressing room and grabbed my phone and I thought that Logan went to bed since he hadn't called or left a message. But my phone did go off and it registered as an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked as I could hear Carlos and James screaming in my head on how good I was.

"Thanks guys, but I wasn't that good I hit a flat in the middle," I sighed as James took over the phone.

"Actually sis you sounded better on that song then you did on your own soundtrack."

"Thank you James, Can you do me a little favor?" I asked as I could hear him sigh. "It's not a big thing, but could you call Logan and check on him I would but I have to go back on stage for my skits. Got to go Love you, Bye," I quickly said hanging up and following the stage manager I went through almost all my skits and came to the last one of the show right before my last song and when Josh went to kiss me I smacked him.

"How dare you try to kiss a lady who is so much poorer then you," I said even though it wasn't in the script. I couldn't take that creep and I improved which made that boring poor skit so much funnier since I heard everyone burst out laughing. He had no clue how to improve that so I took over bringing the house down. I left a good mark on his face and I ran off stage getting ready for my second song. The second song went really well but not as great as the first and we finished the show and Kendal was waiting by my dressing room holding some flowers he must have bought at the concession stand in the lobby.

"You were great," he said hugging me as I sighed. "You ok, you haven't been your happy self since the beginning of the show," he said as I nodded.

"I'm fine, I just wish Logan was here."

"Don't worry I am sure he watched it. I mean we all couldn't have missed you," he smiled as we walked outside to be swarmed by news reporters. My mom, Cass, Kendal, and I ran into the Limo and drove off. I yawned and laid my head on Kendal's lap and fell fast asleep. That is until my phone went off and I answered realizing it was some of my friends from LA. We got back to the hotel and mom, Cass, and Kendal went into the gift shop for some food as I got on the elevator and rode it up to the thirty fourth floor. I ran down the hall and into our suite and found Logan making himself coffee.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked walking over to him for a kiss but stood there like an idiot as he didn't respond to me. "Logan, is something bothering you?"

"Why would anything be bothering me," he snapped back sitting on the couch and turning the TV.

"So did you see my performance? The first song was the one I wrote for you last year remember?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Why would I watch it?" he asked as I felt really hurt.

"What has gotten into you, what did I do?"

"Why would you kiss him?" he asked looking at me all distorted.

"I didn't I smacked him and it was fun," I smiled as he glared at me.

"Your little dinner date."

"You followed _me_?" I was devastated why on earth would he not trust me. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I told you I didn't trust him and I was right, he kissed you and you did nothing," he said as I could feel my heart sinking.

"I pushed him away does that mean anything to you, Logan I love you, but I know how to take care of things, I was in complete shock," I ramped up my anger as the door opened I walked out of the room and stormed past my mom and Kendal. I walked into the elevator hit the down button and sat in the corner crying. The doors started to close when someone stopped them and I saw Kendal standing in the elevator with me. "What do you want?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Trace, what happened in there?" he asked sitting down next to me. I looked out the window of the elevator and watched the ground floor getting closer and closer. "We are not going anywhere until you talk," he grabbed my arm while I still kept my mouth shut. The doors opened and I walked off as he followed me.

"Kendal I am in no mood," I said as he stayed by my side following me out the doors and into the city. We walked up to Time Square and found they were cleaning up the New Years party which was surprisingly moved out fast. "Can I be honest with you?" I asked sitting on a bench as he joined me. I was so mad I forgot my coat so Kendal wrapped his around me. "Aren't you cold?" I asked as he laughed.

"I'm surprised that you are I mean Minnesota gets colder this time of year," he laughed as I smiled.

"Anyway, if I tell you this you have to PROMISE me that you won't tell anyone not even _James_ about this," I said looking at Kendal seriously.

"Ok."

"Kendal promise me."

"I promise, now what is it?" he laughed as I looked at him.

"I have a boyfriend," I smiled as he pushed me over making him tell me more. "Logan," I whispered as he stood up chocking on the cold air.

"What when did this start?" he asked looking at me.

"Please you got to keep this a secret, please," I begged as he thought about it, he suddenly pulled his phone out and began running down the street. "Kendal I am going to kill you," I screamed as people recognized me and began chasing after me. I lost him and began freaking out because more and more people began showing up and Kendal was nowhere to be seen that is until he pulled me in an alley and hid me.

"I saw her go that way," he said pointing to the alley across the street.

"Thank you," I panted as he laughed.

"I promise I won't tell," he grabbed my hand and laughed.

"Well that is my problem, Logan hates me and I fear that we are breaking up, I love him so much," I began crying as Kendal hugged me.

"Why what did you do?" he asked paranoid.

"Josh Hutcherson kissed me at dinner tonight and now Logan thinks I don't love him anymore," I grabbed my cold face and lost control and cried.

"Why on earth…"

"Don't give me that Kendal, it was shocked and it was only a two or three second kiss because I pushed him away and ran away," I reprimanded him.

"Come on, I'll take you back and fix this whole thing," he smiled as we walked back to the hotel hidden I am so glad Kendal wasn't famous yet. We walked into the hotel and Kendal left me in the second floor lobby while he went to the room to get Logan. I was sitting in a really nice chair when a little girl ran up to me.

"Oh my God, I love you Ms. Diamonds can I have your autograph, please?" the little girl asked placing a pen on the desk next to me.

"I am really sorry, she just loves you so much," her mother said grabbing the little girls hand.

"Sure, sweaty what's your name?" I asked her picking up her pen.

"Tracey, just like yours," she smiled as I began writing on the paper I found in my bag. "Thank you, Happy New Year," she said hugging me. For the first time all night that little girl made me smile.

"You're welcome, oh and Tracey," her mom turned around I waved my finger back at me as they came back. "Can you promise me something?" I asked as she nodded really fast. I looked at her mom who looked exhausted and looked back at Tracey, "Can you be really good for your mommy?"

"I sure can," she smiled hugging her mom.

"Merry Christmas," I said as she began walking away. She turned around smiled, yawned and waved.

"Merry seventh day of Christmas," she said as the elevator doors opened. They got on and I pulled my book out and began reading that is until I saw someone's feet standing in front of me. I looked up and saw Kendal holding onto a really angry Logan.

"Kendal let me go, I have nothing to say to her," he snarled trying to get out of Kendal's grip.

"Well I have so many things to say to you," I said as he looked at me. "Logan, just listen to me, please," I pleaded as he sighed and I walked into the heated pool area where no one was around. "I was feeling just as uneasy as you were when I went to dinner with that creep," I said as he looked at confused.

"Really?"

"YES! I didn't want to be there because I wanted to be with you and then I wanted to punch him when he kissed me. I just lost it and ran away from him, Logan there is no one I love but you," I said grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry I acted so immature, I guess I was jealous," he said kissing me. "But just as payback," he whispered placing his hand on my stomach he shoved me into the pool. I surfaced laughing even though I was in my clothing.

"I guess I deserved that." He helped me out placed a towel around me and we walked up the stairs and he told me how he regretted missing the show and I told him that James tapped it.

"How did Kendal find out about us?" he asked as we walked onto the twentieth floor to catch the elevator since we were really tired.

"I told him, I know he won't tell anyone," I said as we got off the elevator and went in our room.

The next morning my mom woke all of us really early so we could see the city but I didn't want to get up so I pulled my blanket over my head. "Tracey get up now," Logan laughed as he and Kendal ripped my sheets completely off the bed and helped me up.

"Thank you so much I was not comfortable," I said sarcastically as they laughed. We got out the hotel and walked around the city. We saw most of Times Square since Kendal and Logan wanted to walk around the shops but I got to drag Logan to the discount Broadway show stand and boat tickets to The Phantom of the Opera. My disguise was working and no one was recognizing me since I had a hoodie on that is until Kendal pulled it off and Cassie poured ice down my back, we ended up running to the show. But I am so glad Logan is finally forgetting about last night.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I would like to hear your fead back so please review. :)**


	4. Drowning

**If any of you are trying to look up the song on youtube on the previous chapter and on this one and having a hard time finding it that would be because they don't exist, I wrote them. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

After everything that went on I was actually looking forward to going home Kendal, Logan, and I sat in the best seats in first class and we spent the whole flight talking about New York. "Wait how are we going to make it up to James and Carlos?" I realized I forgot to buy them something.

"You're lucky you have me," mom smiled at me pulling a skinny T-shirt out for James and a Bumper Sticker for Carlos.

"Thank you," I said as we all began talking again. We landed in LA by four in the afternoon and when we got out of the terminals Carlos and James wear waiting for us.

"So what did you get us?" James asked holding me up spinning me around.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the Palm Woods," I suggested as we got in the limo and drove home. James and Carlos picked me up as mom handed me the bag with their stuff in it and they whisked me away to my room. "OK, OK Carlos for you I got…wait close your eyes," I smiled as he tightly closed them. I pulled the bumper sticker that read 'New York City' with the sky line on it and I slammed it on his helmet. He pulled his helmet off and looked at it with extreme joy and hugged me.

"Well, what about me?" James smiled at me and I pulled the shirt out and he read the typical I heart New York and he laughed.

"You don't like it?" I sighed as he took his shirt off and put that one on.

"No, I love it," he smiled hugging me. "So good thing you guys are back because Gustavo wants to do a Demo with us," James stood up looking at Kendal and Logan. Kendal, Carlos, and James ran out the door.

"You want to come?" Logan asked grabbed my hands.

"Sure," I answered kissing him in the lobby and we ran outside and found James, Carlos, and Kendal sitting in the car waiting for us. "I'm coming," I said jumping in the back with Carlos and James.

"Wait, we can't drive, we don't have our license," Logan said turning around from the diver's seat.

"Get up, I'll drive," I sighed kicking my boyfriend out of the front seat. I began driving and James was looking at me as if I was insane.

"You're saying you got your license?" he asked as I answered with a head nod and drove to Rocque Records and the boys ran out of the car and I parked and slowly made my way up to see their first demo recording.

"What are you doing here?" Gustavo asked me.

"What I can't watch my best friends record their first demo, and besides I never heard them together," I shrugged taking a seat next to Gustavo, Kelly ran over to me and quickly pulled me into a room with hundreds of thousands of magazines on a desk. "What is this?" I laughed as she held one up showing a picture of a shocked me kissing Josh Hutcherson.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as Kelly placed her hand over my mouth.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, I want to know why you have so many of the same magazine?" I asked trying to cover up the story.

"I bought every single one to protect you, now talk Tracey," she said throwing a magazine in my hand. "Does Tracey have a boyfriend?" I read out loud. "Kelly, I….This….hang on!" I screamed trying to breathe and catch my train of thoughts. "Ok, I got to New York and I was going to hang out with my real boyfriend, but this creep asked me to dinner so we could talk about the SNL show and he kissed me but I left before anything else could go on and then I smacked him during the show," I said as Kelly placed the magazine down.

"You have a boyfriend?" she smiled as I nodded.

"And this almost broke us up," I sighed sitting on a couch as I heard the boys singing in the other room.

"Who is it?" Kelly asked sitting next to me.

"Logan," I sighed as she looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that James is going to find out and he is going to hate both of us, I mean we never keep secrets from each other and I am really scared of what he will do."

"Come on, your brother wouldn't do anything bad," she said as I looked at her like she was insane. "Come to think of it in the time I knew him…" she said as we both laughed. "Here, I'll tell you this, I had a brother just like yours."

"What crazy, over protective, self centered?" I asked as she smiled and nodded.

"And when I got my first boyfriend I kept it a secret from him and when he found out he was pretty mad but it was his best friend he wasn't mad for a while, it will just take time," she said as I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled hugging her and walking out of the room. "Oh, can we burn these?" I came back in pointing at the stack.

"I was thinking the furnace down stairs?" Kelly smiled pointing at the pile as I nodded. Gustavo was shaking his head as if he wasn't liking them.

"NO!" he screamed hitting the stop button. Honestly they sounded great together. "TRACEY!" he turned to me and pointed at the recording booth.

"Oh, no today is my day off," I suggested as he gave me the 'you do it or you're fired' face so I immediately walked into the booth as the boys walked out.

"Give me a second let me switch it to your newest recording soundtrack…ok so where did we leave off?" Gustavo asked himself holding a clipboard up. I was having a really bad feeling about this since I was hoping it wasn't…"DROWNING!" he screamed as I closed my eyes.

"Damn it," I whispered as he hit the record button and switched the music on. Already the music got depressing and I regretted writing this song. I looked at the boys and stared at Logan thinking of how he would react. My time of singing came so I started.

"_I thought things were good, but clearly you let me go, let me go. I hung on to you as long as I could but I finally fell, finally fell. The fear of the fall wasn't as much as the fear of never seeing you, seeing you. I scream your name and fall but you could care less, care even less. I struggle to stay afloat I see you looking at me not caring. I scream for help and finally give up and let the water take me. I want to stay up. I reach for you and you still do nothing. I hate the way you smile, I can't stand the way you never helped, I finally get too tired and sink below the surface. The last thing I see is the darkness surrounds me. I struggle to stay afloat I see you looking at me not caring. I scream for help and finally give up and let the water take me. So now I know you never cared so now I let everything go and drift into a slumber. The only memories are none and I flush you from my mind. I struggle to stay afloat I see you looking at me not caring. I scream for help and finally give up and let the water take me," _I sung trying everything in my power not to cry.

"That was amazing," I could read James' lips as he leaned into Carlos. I walked out of the recording booth trying everything to hold it in. I looked at the boys with their mouths a gap and I curtsied trying to cover my eyes. I turned and ran for the door.

"Trace!" Logan called as I continued running. I got in the car and I turned to engine over and right before I got out of the driveway Logan stopped in front of my car.

"Logan, move," I waved as he sat on my hood.

"No, you are not leaving until I get the truth." I turned the car off and got out sitting next to him on the hood.

"That song, Drowning," I said innocently. "Was written for this ass that never liked me the way you do," I cried as he grabbed me pulling closer to him.

"Come on up, listen to us, it will actually make you feel better," he kissed me as I smiled, he grabbed my hand and we walked up stairs. Gustavo was looking at Logan as if he was saying to get into the booth and so I pushed him in before he blew a gasket. They started off pretty good but Logan kept getting distracted by me he kept smiling and I kept blushing I couldn't help it. I wasn't the only one noticing Gustavo picked up on it pretty quickly so he cut the music and turned to me.

"In my office, NOW!" he barked as Kelly and I ran in. He locked the door behind us and sat me down and glared at both Kelly and I. "What is going on between you and that Logan guy?" he pointed to the door. I looked at Kelly and she nodded as I took a really deep breath.

"He is my boyfriend," I sighed.

"But don't tell her brother, she needs to tell him herself," Kelly said looking at me seriously.

"I know, I know," I barked looking at Kelly.

"Well if I want progression in this demo you are going to have to leave," Gustavo pointed to the door.

"Thank you," I said as he shook his head. "Oh, Gustavo can you call me when they're done?" I asked as he waved and nodded. I ran out the door waved to the boys and left the studio in a heartbeat. Shockingly I felt good to be alone so I pulled into the Palm Woods and found Cassie talking to Kendal's sister.

"Hey, Cass, Katie do you guys want to go out?" I asked as they looked at me confused.

"Sure, as long as you're driving," Katie joked getting in the passenger seat.

"Why does she get that seat?" Cass asked getting in the back.

"Three reasons, one she is six years older then you, two your too young to be in the front, and three mom would kill me if I let you be in the front without her," I said as we drove off toward the mall since I wasn't going to wait for the boys to finish.

"So what do you want to do first?" Katie asked as my phone went off, simultaneously we all turned around and got back in the car, I read the text message that said: 'Pick up dogs…Gustavo'.

"Dogs, I thought he hated dogs?" I said as Katie took my phone.

"He means the boys," she looked at me. I nodded dropped the girls off and went back to the studio.

"Need a lift," I hocked as Gustavo smiled with a really angry face and the guys got in my car. "How did they do?" I turned to Kelly.

"Look at Gustavo's face," she answered as I looked at him and back to Kelly.

"That good?" I asked in shock.

"I know I thought the same thing, remember your first day he looked a little less madder," Kelly smiled.

"You're saying they did better than me," I whispered getting a little jealous.

"Oh don't give me that, he loves you too much," Kelly reassured me as I drove off the lot.

"I hear you guys did really well," I smiled looking at James who sat in the back smiling in the back seat. "Well I got something to celebrate," I laughed as I heard every single guy groan. I pulled into the nearest parking lot and looked at them. "Trust me you are going to like this one," I said getting back on the road. "And besides it's on me," I smiled as they all cheered. We soon pulled up to a really big one story building.

"Oh, God she is going to kill us and sell our body parts," Carlos said placing his helmet on as we all looked at him as if he was insane.

"Were you watching 'Killer Girl' again?" Logan asked as Carlos looked out the window embarrassed.

"No," he whispered as we got out of the car. "What is this place anyway?" Carlos asked as I opened my trunk and pulled my duffel bag out.

"You'll see," I smiled and ran in the building waiting for them to follow and when they got in they froze dead in their tracks and looked in amazement at the ice rink. "It's the biggest in LA," I said pulling my skates out of my bag. They all ran to the skate rental and got their skates and put them on faster than you can sell one of my songs on ITunes.

"Race you on the ice," Kendal screamed to all of us as we all ran for the ice. We got on and Carlos immediately slipped and fell on his ass. I took off leaving them behind me, I passed people feeling free and forgetting everything thinking of being back on the frozen pond in the backyard. Before I knew it I was going my figure skating it usually took me longer than that to get into the groove but the fresh shaved ice got me settled and comfortable fast. I began to do a single swan when I felt someone grab my hand and my foot in the air, when I opened my eyes I saw Logan supporting me.

"Thanks," I said as he let me go, he nodded and lifted me that is another reason that Logan was perfect for me, he helped me with my figure skating and didn't care what people thought of him, since the girls always thought he was hot, and I was getting pretty jealous when all the girls would stare at him as we continued to skate. We were really getting into it that is until we were interrupted by my phone.

"Hello?" I asked without checking my screen.

"Tracey, I need you to pick up some groceries on the way home and Mrs. Knight wants to talk to the boys and you about something," she said sounding serious as I closed my phone.

"We got to go," I said grabbing Logan's hand and grabbed James, Carlos, and Kendal too. We all got back in the car, drove to the grocers, then home.


	5. Sooner or Later

**I don't own the character Layla that belongs to Starangel5593.**

* * *

When I dropped the groceries off Mrs. Knight was waiting by my apartment. "Everyone upstairs, now," she said calmly so I dropped the stuff on the counter and went back up with the boys to their room. When we opened the door we found the place a mess mainly James' hair gels, and hairsprays on the floor. "No one is doing anything fun until you clean the room," she sighed in relieve.

A few weeks had past and my brother had slowly gone back to his old self of ignoring me and their band had become a little bit better known. "So what are you doing today?" Logan asked kissing my head as he walked around my lounge chair.

"Well I don't know I was thinking…" I was cut off by the ringing of Logan's cell.

"Hey, it's Layla?" Logan sounded shocked since she never called this late for we were two hours behind her and it was already eight.

"Put her on speaker," I whispered as he answered her call.

"Hey, sis, what are you doing?" he asked as I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Logan, Trace," she snickered.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, Please I can pin point your chuckles and laughs anywhere," she laughed as I smiled. "Well anyway, my little tour is over and I thought I would stop by," she added as Logan looked up at me.

"Well come on over," I called as he hit my arm.

"When would you be over?" he asked.

"About a week, I still have to finish some little details and then I would be there," she answered. "So have you guys told James yet?"

"Lay," we both snapped in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a no," she laughed. We talked for a few and then we hung up since we wanted to spend some time together before I had to do an important job for Gustavo tomorrow. But that was soon broken when we heard James scream from the fourth floor. I looked at Logan as he shrugged it off.

"Five bucks it has to do with hair products?" Logan bet me as I took him on. I didn't care losing five bucks and so what if it was so I left my boyfriend and got on the elevator riding it all the way to the fourth floor waiting to wait for me and see what James was fussing over. I walked down the hall and in the room and found Katie sitting watching TV.

"You are so dead," she looked at me trying not to laugh. James came out of the room and looked at me.

"Did you run out of hairspray again?" I sassed as he got in my face.

"Don't sass talk me, why would you keep this a secret?" he asked me scaring me a little.

"James, I have no clue what you are talking about," I said trying not to laugh at his stupid face.

"Oh, I think you know plenty of what I am talking about," he said slamming a magazine in my hand.

"DOES TRACEY HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS OR IS SHE A WHORE!" I screamed reading the head line as it had a picture of me kissing Josh, and one of me kissing Logan on the hood of my car in front of Rocque records.

"What?" I heard Katie gasp and run over to me and ripped the magazine from my hand and began reading it.

"James, I can explain," I said realizing I had to finally tell him the truth. He grabbed my wrist and brought me in his room. I sat on his bed as he walked back and forth in front of me.

"I'm waiting," he hissed looking at me. I sighed and walked to the window.

"Ok, the truth is yes, Logan is my boyfriend, That guy who kissed me Josh Hutcherson was an ass and I had no clue what to do, James I didn't tell you about Logan and I because…" I stopped thinking of a nicer way to put it.

"Oh my God, my baby sister and my best friend. I want you to break up with him," it finally hit him making him _EXPLODE!_

"Because this is how you always react to something so small."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You scream and treat me like a child."

"That's because you are," he said as that comment really hurt me. I stood up smacked him and looked at him.

"I am seventeen James, I am no longer a child, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do, I love Logan and I am not going to break up with him, you can either except us or leave me the hell alone," I said walking past him and got on the elevator. James came out of the room and began running toward me but the doors were closing and right when he got there his face looked at me almost apologizing.

"Trace, you ok?" Kendal asked as he and Carlos looked at me with concern.

"Ask my brother," I said rejecting their comfort and I stormed off toward Logan almost in tears. I sat next to him without saying a word.

"So who owes who five bucks," Logan turned to me thinking he was getting the money.

"Keep your money, Logan, James knows," I sighed as he looked at me funny.

"What do you mean…WAIT you told him by yourself?" he asked almost exploding just like James. Do all Minnesotan boys explode the same way?

"I had to he was reading the magazines again and he found a new one," I said as I sighed but just then my phone went off. "WHAT!" I screamed answering it.

"EXCUSE ME!" Gustavo screamed back.

"I am so sorry, sir, it's just my brother has found about something and I am in a really bad mood," I sighed trying to calm down.

"Well DROP the bad attitude and GET OVER HERE!" he screamed some more before hanging up.

"Gustavo sounds well," Logan joked actually making me smile. "You want me to come?" he asked as I shook my head.

"He told me not to bring anyone," I laughed getting in my car. I pulled out waved goodbye to Logan and took off for Rocque Records. When I got there I saw bags packed and Gustavo looking at me happily. "What are the bags for?" I laughed instantly knowing he was going on a vacation for the funny attire he was wearing.

"Well, I am closing Rocque Records for two weeks so I can get away from your brother and his friends," he said trying not to scream at me.

"So what is it you want me to do?" I asked as he threw keys at me. "What are these?" I asked still not clicking it.

"I want YOU, sleeping in my mansion taking care of the place, and feeding Monty," he said as I smiled.

"Yes sir, and who is Monty?"

"My CAT!"

"Got it," I said as Kelly looked at me trying not to laugh.

"I'll be back in two weeks," he said leaving the building.

"Kelly, you want to go and have a little I and you party tonight?" I asked waving the keys in the air. For once that Gustavo wasn't there Kelly nodded and smiled I told her I would bring the movies and she the popcorn and I got in my car and drove back to my apartment so I could pack, but to my surprise I found a bunch of people in the pool area and Mr. Bitters struggling to get to into the crowd. "What's going on?" I asked Katie who was trying to jump above the crowd.

"Your brother didn't take your little relationship too well and now he and Logan are fighting," she said as I tried to push through the crowd.

"Get out of my way," I said pushing more and more people. When I got to the center I saw my boyfriend and my brother laying on the ground trying to punch each other, but Kendal cut in and grabbed both of them by their collars.

"Carlos, what happened?" I crossed over some small pools of blood.

"Why did you two keep it a secret your brother exploded after you left," he laughed taking his helmet off since the danger had passed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he walked over to Logan and latterly lifted him by his shirt and threw him in the pool, I mean he was mad and then when Logan surfaced he threw the magazine at his head. "You better go help Kendal solve this," he suggested as I groaned and followed Kendal holding onto the two struggling boys. We all entered my apartment and Logan and James sat on the couch.

"Tracey, sit down," Kendal pointed to the couch as I shook my head.

"No, I want some answers," I said looking to serious at Kendal for him to continue to boss me. "Why would you do something so stupid," I turned to my brother as he looked up at me.

"You two are best friends and you are acting like those cheerleading girls back home," Kendal suggested as I turned to him. "Sorry," he responded since I was one of those Cheerleader girls.

"As much as I hate to say it but Kendal is right, you of all people should be happy that I am happy, and shouldn't you be even more static that it's with Logan," I said looking at James as he wiped more blood away and began looking in the mirror. I ripped it from his hand and placed it on the counter. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

"Does he ever?" Logan said as I looked at him.

"Logan, we were wrong to hide this from him, well everyone," I sighed as he stood up but Kendal pushed him back down.

"It was pretty stupid of you to not try and make him calm," Kendal said as Logan looked at him with the same expression as me.

"He had no time, it was get pummeled or fight back," I said as both James and Logan nodded. "I can't do this Kendal, finish this I need to go," I said walking in my room and began packing. I finished as Kendal got Logan and James back to normal and Logan ran over to me.

"Well everything is almost good, where are you going?" he asked just now noticing my bag.

"Oh well Kelly and I are going to stay in Gustavo's mansion since he gave me the keys to take care of it," I answered kissing him on the cheek. I ran over to Kendal and hugged him then I looked at my brother.

"I'm sorry," I said hugging him as he stood there like stone not responding to my hug I gave up and left him. When I got in my car Logan ran out the front door and looked at me.

"Wait your going to Gustavo's…"

"No, Logan," I pointed at him.

"Why not?" he asked giving me the puppy eyes.

"Logan, please don't make this hard, Logan," I groaned as he continued. "FINE! But don't tell Gustavo or we are both fired. Now go pack and hurry," I said as he ran back in the apartment and a few minutes later all four of the boys came out with bags. "No, no, no, no, no guys I can't get all of you there, I would get in so much trouble," I said as they all packed up.

"Then we won't tell him," James actually spoke to me. I was getting in the car when he pulled me aside. "You're right, I shouldn't have blown up like that, but you are growing up and fast," he sighed hugging me.


	6. Paint War

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my self-centered brother?" I asked pushing James away. He never cared about me he always cares about himself and more importantly his hair.

"Trace, come on I am saying sor-" he gagged on saying the beginning of the word.

"Well it's not like you, I mean first you treat me like a child and say you're not happy, and now you are magically better and are going all 'I'm sorry and I except your boyfriend'," I started making fun of him with a small smile.

"I never said I was cool with you and Logan, but I did act immature," he started laughing and I instantly knew he wasn't serious. I rolled my eyes and opened the back door as he got in hysterically laughing.

"Why was I the only mature one?" I asked looking at the sky. I always knew God had a sense of humor, but anyway I got back in my car and drove the boys to Gustavo's Mansion. I pulled up and found Kelly waiting for us for I was the one holding the spare keys. But when we pulled in her face expression changed upon seeing the boys. She ran over to my window and asked me to meet her by the door. "Guys, get the bags and don't come over until I say so," I said trying to sound serious as James continued to laugh. "Oh, shut up," I smirked running over to Kelly. "Yeah, Kelly?" I closed my eyes hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she was going to say.

"What are they doing here?" she asked as I sighed for I knew it was coming.

"I couldn't leave fast enough and I just invited Logan and then he invited everyone else, but I promise they will act like good little boys," I said. _I hope. _Was the only thing that ran through my mind. I called the boys over as Kelly sighed and they ran to my side. "Now promise me right here and right now that you four will be on your best behavior," I sounded like my mother.

"We promise," Logan, Carlos, and Kendal sighed rolling their eyes. I looked at James who looked away.

"James," I hissed as he looked at me.

"I promise, MOM!" he screamed as I laughed. I opened the door and we entered the foyer in shock and disbelieve. "Well we are quarantined to the living room, Kitchen, and guest bathroom," I said throwing my things on the couch. "So what do you want to watch first?" I asked pulling about eight movies out of my bag. Six out of those eight were chick flicks that I knew the boys would hate. Kelly and I held up one of the chick flicks while all four boys picked up the same action/damsel in distress movie.

"Ok, one way to settle this, Rock, Paper, Scissors," James smiled as Kelly stood in front of James. I counted and on the three they set their moves, Kelly picked Rock, while James Scissor.

"Two out of three?" he asked Kelly and I laughed sitting on the couch. Logan took the movie from my hand and put it in the DVD player and ran back to my side and sat down placing his arm around me.

"James, sit," I sighed as everyone sat down. We got halfway and James walked out of the room, and returned a while later in nothing but his bathing suit. "What are you doing?" I asked almost laughing as James smiled running through the house and I heard him jump in the pool. I looked at Kelly and she looked at me we both stood up and ran to our room. She pulled two bathing suits out.

"I knew you would forget," she said handing me one so I changed and ran through the house as I heard the boys doing the same thing and when we got in the pool room Kelly pulled a remote out pressed the play button and a HUGE screen lowered and MTV music videos began playing. I glanced back at the TV and found it was actually Layla on the screen.

"Logan, it's your sister," I said pointing at the screen as she began dancing.

"_Boy, I need you here with me, I can't go on this way, I began you to stay, going round and round, we'll never give it up going round and round. Until we give up going round and round, but your gonna miss me cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round," _Layla sang as the screen slowly went black.

"I love that song," I said before diving into the crystal blue water. I surfaced and looked around seeing how Carlos and Kendal weren't in the pool room. "Guys, have you seen…" I was interrupted by a flood of paintballs shooting at us. I swam under the water and looked up watching Logan and James took a couple of blows to their chests. My vision was blurred but I knew they were hit because the paint came off like blood in the water. I surfaced gasping for air as Logan's chest was red. I couldn't but help laugh at the sight but Kelly's face was priceless since she looked on the verge of killing them and laughing.

"You guys are SO DEAD!" James screamed jumping out of the pool and running after them. I looked at Logan as he looked at me for permission as I sighed. Kelly looked me as if she was going to kill me.

"I can't be the bad guy to him," I confessed as she sighed. I heard that each of them brought their paintball guns and when Kelly and I heard something break we got concerned and ran into the other room and found a two thousand dollar painting was on the floor.

"You're so dead, Logan," I heard Kendal's voice echo through the house as I ran to the foyer.

"Ok, guys your taking it to far," I screamed running up the stairs. I found Logan hiding behind a couch. I grabbed him and pulled him in the pool room since I knew it was the only safe place. "This is getting out of hand," I said knowing he would have an idea to stop this.

"Oh, come on, you used to be cool, I mean you used to join in when we did this stuff," Logan made me blush. I leaned forward and kissed Logan when he closed his eyes so did I. But my kiss was interrupted when I piercing sting came from my cheek. I felt my cheek and saw paint red as blood. I screamed in pain for a few seconds and looked at who the culprit was and found it was none other than my brother.

"JAMES YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed grabbing the gun from Logan as he ran off.

"That's my girl," he said laughing running out of the room. I placed the gun on the ground and stuck my face in the paint infested pool and cleaned the paint off my face and ran to the mirror to make sure he didn't cut the skin and by the time I was ready to hunt down James Logan came back holding another gun. "Yes, of course I had this planned not the you getting hit part," he laughed as I pulled the gun up to my shoulder and ran out the room looking for James. I ran up the stairs and found him running and so I took aim and rapidly shot him in his bare back. He yelped and turned shooting at us but Logan became my knight when he jumped in front of me and took each shot for me. I sat down laughing at him since his whole chest was covered in paint.

"Go get him," he laughed as I felt a gun pressed to my neck. "Oh great looks like Kendal joined James' side," Logan rolled his eyes as I quickly rotated my gun and pressed the barrel on my hip and fired. When I turned around Kendal was lying on the floor holding his groin as I laughed and ran after James. Before I left I turned and looked at Kendal who was very slowly standing up.

"Sorry," I said as he groaned excepting my apology as I ran after James. I ran all around the second floor until I found Carlos. "TRUCE!" I screamed holding my hands up. "I'm looking for James, you know where he went?" I asked as he nodded and made me follow him We ran past Kendal and Logan who were shooting each other like idiots. Carlos lead me to the balcony and we saw James standing there smiling at me.

"I wouldn't shoot me," he said as I shrugged and Carlos and I lifted our guns and James pulled Kelly in front of him.

"No, human shields especially people who aren't playing," Carlos called as Kelly stood there like a store manikin.

"Trace did," he pointed to me.

"Logan voluntarily jumped in front of me as I fired hitting James in the forehead.

"STOP RIGHT NOW! EVERYONE DOWN HERE NOW!" Kelly screamed as we all knew it wasn't good. Like little innocent children we walked down the stairs and stood in a line all of us soaked in paint. She walked up the line and ripped the guns from our hands. "You all will clean this mess up right now, do I make myself clear?" she asked as we nodded. "Tracey, you and Logan have the pool room, Kendal and Carlos up stairs, James and I have the downstairs," she said as James groaned. Logan and I ran in the pool room and I began scrubbing the walls as Logan searched the panel of buttons.

"Shouldn't we get cleaned off first?" I asked as I could hear him chuckle. I heard a click and then a flush and when I turned around the pool was refilling it's self. "What did you do?" I asked in concern running over to him.

"I just clicked the reclean tank button," he smiled smudging the paint of my lips before kissing me again. Kelly came in for an inspection and noticed how fast we cleaned it.

"Ok, outside," she sighed as she pushed us out. "Hands up and close your eyes, and mouth," she said as I did I felt as blast of freezing cold water blast me. A few seconds later she stopped spraying us and I looked at Logan and he me and we both noticed all the paint was gone. She went back in the house to get everyone else and I went on a cleanup check up. But before I did I asked Logan to feed Monty I mean how hard is it to feed a hairless cat? When I noticed the rooms were nice and clean I went back in the kitchen and found Monty eating and Logan examining him like a dead frog.

"Logan, let the creature eat," I whispered as he jumped.

"Sorry, but who calls that a cat?" Logan asked as Monty finished eating and walked over to me.

"Yes he is a little weird looking, but he is so nice," I said picking him up.

"PUT SOME CLOTHING ON AND DROP MY CAT!" I heard Gustavo scream behind me.

"Gustavo, I am so sorry. You said…"

"I had a bad feeling OF LEAVING YOU AND KELLY HERE!" he screamed in my face.

"But nothing went wrong," I said in my innocent voice that Gustavo always fell for. Soon I gathered everyone in the foyer trying to ask everyone if they cleaned their areas and they said they did and when Gustavo came back in he looked at Kelly.

"Didn't I say it was a BAD IDEA," he screamed pointing at me. He went off a little more and was nodding and taking the screaming that is until she had James' paintball gun in her hand and she lifted it and shot Gustavo in the forehead. After that we all tail winded out the door and in my car pealing out with Kelly laughing in the back.

"You are so fired," I laughed.

"Actually I saved all of your jobs," she answered as I pulled into a parking space and looked at her. "Well he would have fired all of you in a heartbeat and you guys are too good for that so if I shot him he knows he needs me so we are all good," she said as I laughed and drove back home. Mrs. Knight ran over to us and hugged all of us and when she hugged me she stuck her finger in my ear.

"Tracey why do have paint in your ears? Where you guys playing paintball," she placed her hands on her hips and looked at us.

"No," we said before running to the pool since we didn't change we decided to change. I grabbed my chair right next to James' and I fell asleep for a little. I was soon woken up to someone blocking my sunlight.

"Excuse me, can you move?" I opened my eyes to see a very tall figure standing in front of me.

"Be 'Ciao amore mio (Well, hello my love)," I heard the figure speak fluent Italian.

"Dakota? Dakota Andrews?" I asked shocked as he helped me up. "Oh my God, I haven't seen you around the Palms in a while, where have you been?" I asked as he hugged me.

"Here there, I got hired by some magazine," he whispered in my ear as I looked at the pool and saw Logan looking my way.

" That is so great, we need to catch up," I said as my brain was screaming _ABORT, ABORT STOP TALKING._ But as hard as I tried everything came out like word vomit. "I really missed you, dinner tonight Big Bowl I get free meals," I smiled oh God what have I done. He kissed my forehead and left satisfied.

"Who was that?" Logan asked sounding not happy.

* * *

**The song that Layla sings is Round and Round by Selena Gomez. And Dakota Andrews is actually a character Starangel5593 and I came up with.**


	7. New Songs with Friends

**Can't believe I forgot to post this. I finished writing this chapter before my midterms last week and I guess I forgot to post it sorry. Enjoy. I will have ch 8 of this up on sunday.**

"Just a very old friend," I said calmly.

"Why was he hugging you and stuff?" he asked feeling really uncomfortable.

"Oh, please you have been friends with a Camile for four weeks and you hug her and kiss her forehead like Dakota just did and I am never jealous," I laughed as Logan gave me his 'watch it' look.

"Fine, what is he in?"

"Um…you don't want to know that," I said trying to distract him by brushing his hair with my fingers.

"Tracey, you promised me no lies when I came here, I want the truth," he said firmly as I jumped a little.

"Ok, he is a really hot model for some magazine and he likes me but I don't like him because I'm with you and now I dug a hole by asking him to dinner and I am really scared because his eyes, body, and whatever else makes you go all gaga, I mean it's not just me look at the other girls," I started talking really fast and didn't come up for air as Logan looked around the pool seeing how every single girl looked at Dakota as he left, for once the Jennifers stopped walking in slow motion just so they could look at Dakota. "See," I said as Logan smiled hugging me.

"Fine, but just so nothing weird goes on like that Josh kid, I'm coming with you to dinner," he grabbed my arms and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Oh get a room," my brother hissed pushing me. He didn't mean to push me so hard because next thing I knew Logan and I were both head over heels in the water. I surfaced and swam to the side glaring at James as he began walking away.

"Tracey, Gustavo wants to see you in the recording booth pronto, oh and bring your friends," Kelly said helping me out of the pool. I smiled nodded and gathered everyone.

"Change we need to get to Rocque Records pronto," I repeated what Kelly had said to me. We all ran up stairs, changed and ran back down and stopped in the lobby waiting for everyone to show up.

"Took you awhile," James said standing behind me looking with disapproval at my attire.

"What a rat fall asleep on your head," I insulted him since he did me. He grabbed his head and I turned when the elevator doors opened and Logan, Carlos, and Kendal got off looking pissed that they had to go to work this late.

"Tracey, I got something for you," I heard Tyler running up to me. He handed me a piece of paper with a small bow and ran off. I opened the letter and began reading. The whole thing was in Italian and Logan knew who it was from when he read the signature.

"You speak Italian?" Logan laughed as we got in the limo.

"Of course I do, that is where I met him, in my Italian class last semester," I replied smiling at the letter.

"Well you are going to read it out loud or not?" James asked leaning over and looking at me. I blushed and began reading, basically it was a cheesy Italian poem about how pretty I was and when I finished Logan looked even angrier. We pulled up to the studio and Gustavo guided us up into his office and I thought he was going to fire all of us right then and there.

"I want you guys to come up with a duet you four can do with Tracey," he sighed. I smiled and turned to Logan who hugged me. "But you have to perform it in three weeks," he said as we turned and looked shocked at him.

"Ok, let's get started," I said turning around and walking into the other room. I pulled my song book out and began searching for one I already wrote, but with my luck I only wrote things for myself. "This is going to be harder than I expected," I sighed closing the book and looked at the boys. They stared at me and looked at me for the answer. "What?" I asked as they sighed and sat back in the chair.

"I just need to clear my head, I'm going to take a walk I will be right back ok?" I said as they nodded. I walked out the door as my limo driver opened the door and I raised my hand telling him I was taking a walk and went into the park behind the studio. I found a quiet place under my favorite tree and pulled my small book out.

_I see people pass me, I see them fly. I can't help but wonder whyyy? I look through a flood of people and see the one thing I need. I stand and rise and then a pulling sensation comes upon me. Soon I am in your arms and messing with your hair. Rain pours down and I finally don't care about anything, I feel the piece please never let this end._

_I need the love, (the lovvveee) we need the break of heart (break of heart). I can't make a mind about anyone ever again and again after loving you so long. The pain fills me when you're out of my mind, I feel no longer loved and pushed aside, but then I see you smiling._

_You know that love never dies but you still doubt me, I don't know what to do with you, anymore. The things you say, the things you do, the things you say make me hate you. I want to stay with you and I know you want me here. But when you over protect I see my time running dry. I grab onto your hand and hold on for my precious life. _

_I need the love, (the lovvveee) we need the break of heart (break of heart). I can't make a mind about anyone ever again and again after loving you so long. The pain fills me when you're out of my mind, I feel no longer loved and pushed aside, but then I see you smiling._

_You lean and kiss me and I finally know you mean it; I just wish and wish that this is a dream. If it ever was then I hope I never wake up. When you smile all my knees go weak. When I smile my heart goes racing, baby, I need you right here by my side tonight. I need you feeling everything I feel. I need you by my side ba-aby. Never forget me my little girl._

_I need the love, (the lovvveee) we need the break of heart (break of heart). I can't make a mind about anyone ever again and again after loving you so long. The pain fills me when you're out of my mind, I feel no longer loved and pushed aside, but then I see you smiling._

I finally finished writing and actually thought it was pretty good and I ran back toward the studio when I ran into a girl my age. She had black hair that stopped at her shoulders with a blue streak going through her bangs, her blue-grey eyes narrowed at me to the point where you could barely see the green rings around her pupils. I reached for her and helped her up. "I am so sorry, It's just I just finished this song and I was about to show my friends and I ran into you, sorry," I took a deep breath as a half smile came out. "My name is Tracey Diamond," I said shaking her hand.

"Chloe Gillespie, but please call me Sera," she said as she handed me my book. "You dropped this when you fell," she said looking me up and down.

"You know who I am right?" I asked oh God has this town really changed me. Her face instantly changed and looked at me as if I was some self-centered wench. "I'm sorry that was rude."

"Yeah, I know you, you actually have at least one good song out, you sung it on SNL," she answered. ONE, did she just say I have _ATLEAST?_ I smiled puckering my lips and I turned around and walked away back to the recording studio and I found the boys on their phones, or my brother looking in the mirror.

"Really James?" I snapped.

"What happened, brownie?" he asked hugging me.

"God, I haven't heard that nickname in forever," I laughed as a strand of my brown hair fell in front of my face.

"See I know how to make you smile," he said letting me go. I looked at Logan and sat next to him opening my song book, as papers fell on the floor. Carlos and Logan helped me pick up the papers and place them back in.

"There you go, Brownie," Carlos said as I blushed. For some reason I loved that little nickname and all because of my hair I'm sure if we tried it on James we probably would have gotten punched.

"Great news, sitting in the park, got me writing and I have our song," I said as the guys dropped their stuff and smiled at me. I placed it on the table as they all attacked it like Lions. "CHILL!" I screamed pulling it from Carlos and Kendal's hands.

"Cold as ice," Carlos bobbed his head up and down as Logan smacked the back of his helmet. I called in Gustavo and sat him by the piano and left some sheet music on the stand.

"Play it please?" I asked walking over to the boys with the Lyrics. Gustavo started playing adding and changing notes which made it sound better and the song finally started as Gustavo started again this time with us. I took the first paragraph and gave all I could. When I finished I passed the paper to James so he could sing the first chorus and he actually made it sound better then I planned it. When he finished it was passed to Logan who made my heart literally melt. When Logan finished he passed the second Chorus to Kendal and Kendal passed Carlos the last verse and for the finale we all sang the chorus. We finished and Gustavo turned around and looked at me.

"That is why I LOVE you," he screamed and hugged me. Honestly Gustavo would only get this happy when I made a _really_ good song like that one. He soon heard the ding of the elevator reaching our floor and we all looked at the clock and thought Griffin was doing one of his crazy afternoon checks but to our surprise it was that girl Chloe I met in the park nearly half an hour ago. Logan, Carlos, and Kelly were talking about voice parts and how they sounded a little flat when we all did our final chorus.

"LOGAN?" Chloe smiled as he turned around looking confused at wondering who called his name. He looked at us and Gustavo, James, Kendal, and I pointed to Chloe. He looked at her and stood their puzzled for a few seconds and smiled. She dropped her bags and ran over to him almost tackling him when she hugged him. So far I really didn't like the sight of this. Logan in total shock placed her down and I walked over to him as he placed his hand on my hip. Her face turned into shock when she saw Logan wrap himself around me almost saying I wasn't good enough but then she slowly weakened and I guess she was excepting.

"Hang on, how do you know her?" I asked as everyone walked up and leaned forward.

"Oh we hung out in Texas until I was 12 and then I moved to Minnesota," he smiled looking at me.

"I couldn't but over here you guys were pretty good, what was that song called?" she asked as _everyone_ looked at me.

"Hey, I didn't come up with one yet, I just wrote it chill," I smiled looking at Carlos so he wouldn't say that stupid line.

"Well it was still good," she smiled as we heard the doors burst open.


	8. Pain Seperation

Griffin stood there with his usual smile and walked over to us. "So Gustavo do you have that new song I asked for?" he asked smiling and looking from me to Gustavo.

"Yes, sir," I walked closer to him.

"I knew my little star wouldn't let me down, let me hear it then," he said pushing me into the sound booth.

"Uh…guys, I kind of need your help," I said as the boys ran in. I pointed at Gustavo and he started playing while Kelly smiled.

"_I see people pass me, I see them fly. I can't help but wonder whyyy? I look through a flood of people and see the one thing I need. I stand and rise and then a pulling sensation comes upon me. Soon I am in your arms and messing with your hair. Rain pours down and I finally don't care about anything, I feel the piece please never let this end,"_ I started and looked at James as he smiled at me.

"_I need the love, (the lovvveee) we need the break of heart (break of heart). I can't make a mind about anyone ever again and again after loving you so long. The pain fills me when you're out of my mind, I feel no longer loved and pushed aside, but then I see you smiling," _James looked at me and Logan and looked like he was actually accepting our relationship. He then passed the next to Logan.

"_You know that love never dies but you still doubt me, I don't know what to do with you, anymore. The things you say, the things you do, the things you say make me hate you. I want to stay with you and I know you want me here. But when you over protect I see my time running dry. I grab onto your hand and hold on for my precious life." _I felt Logan hold onto my hand as he finished his part. Kendal and Carlos finished and after we all sung the last chorus we looked at Griffin.

"That was amazing," he smiled as I hugged Logan while everyone else cheered. "But," he said stopping our cheering.

"How can there be a but, you said it was amazing," I blurted as he turned to Logan.

"I didn't like the way you sung it, I will be back in a week and if you don't improve I will have you cut from the song," he said pointing at Logan.

"You can't do that," I blurted walking out of the booth.

"Oh, I can and I assure you I will," he smiled before leaving. I ran out of the booth and toward the door as I heard Gustavo scream something to me but I was too frustrated to even listen to what he had said. I finally caught up to Griffin before he got in his limo.

"Sir, sir wait," I called panting half out of breath. He sighed and turned around.

"Yes, Tracey," he looked in my eyes.

"How can you say Logan didn't sing it well. I thought he sung it the best," I said trying not to sound aggravated.

"He was flat and…"

"No, he wasn't he was pitch perfect, I wrote that part for him. I know my own boyfriend's pitch!" I snapped quickly covering my mouth for I barely went off on Griffin.

"Ms. Diamond, I take the music industry very seriously and I know flat when I hear it. And if you don't fix your lover boy by the end of this week, he is off the song," he said getting in his limo and drove off. I ran back up stairs and felt like hitting something. I saw James talking to Chloe and felt even sicker.

"Trace, are you ok?" Logan asked me grabbing my shoulders. I shook my head, and he turned his head like a confused dog. "What is wrong?"

"Griffin, can't stand me and he is trying to get back at me by saying you were flat. I just don't understand it, why would he say that?" I asked feeling the tears coming.

"Well…Layla?" Logan asked letting me go and ran to his twin sister, hugging her and lifting her off the ground. I felt useless and hurt I needed time alone.

"Hey, Tracey, how have you been?" Layla asked opening her arms to me. I ignored her and kept walking. I got in my car and felt a little bad and drove back home. I felt like someone was following me but every time I looked back no one was there. I pulled into the parking lot and walked to the pool and laid down on a deck chair.

"Tracey, are you ok?" Tyler asked sitting next to me.

"No, it's a long grown up story," I sighed as he nodded.

"Well maybe this will bring your spirits up," he smiled giving me a dozen roses. He walked away and I opened the small card that just had Dakota's signature. He walked up to me and sat down next to me.

"Every rose is a single hour I think of you every day," he said making me try not to laugh.

"Wait, how is that possible, you have only been here for three hours," I laughed as he whispered in my ear.

"I always thought of you," he said as all of a sudden my stress melted away. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. The kiss felt like it went on forever and when he released he smiled at me. "I love you, Tracey," he smiled as I came back to earth.

"Dakota, this can't go on, I can't see you, I have a boyfriend," I said reassuring myself. He shrugged and stood up and got in front of me.

"Fine," he said walking away taking his shirt off and dove in the pool. He surfaced and looked at me as I felt giddy inside. "He doesn't look like me though," he laughed as I felt insulted. I mean I love Logan, why is he trying to get back with me. I left him for so many good reasons. I got up and walked into the lobby and found Layla standing by the elevator.

"Hey Layla," I smiled and stood next to her. She didn't say a word to me. The doors opened and she got in before me and hit our floor. "So how was your tour?" I asked, she still stayed quiet. "Layla, if you are mad at me for not hugging you hello, or speaking to you, I am so sorry, I just had a bad day," I said as she looked at me.

"Don't we all?" she smiled squinting her eyes and the doors opened. She stormed down the hall and walked in the boys' apartment while I walked in mine.

"Hey, Tracey how was your day?" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Terrible," I yelped as Cassie ran in and hugged my legs. Instead of gently hugging me she tackled me and I hit my head on the doorknob and all the anger that I held in me that day came out on the sweet innocent seven year old. "God, you are so careless sometimes, I can't believe I am the middle child of the two most immature people on the planet!" I screamed in Cassie's face as tears formed in her eyes. "No, Cass, I am so…"

"Leave me alone you dummy," she pushed me away and ran in her room slamming the door behind her. My mom came out of the kitchen and stared at me with shear anger and disappointment.

"What is your problem, you know she is sensitive sometimes," she snapped as I stood up.

"I didn't mean too…I just blew up at the wrong person," I said feeling really guilty.

"I wouldn't be apologizing to me," she replied looking at the closed door. I stood up felt my head and walked up to the locked door.

"Cassie, can you please open the door?" I asked as I could hear her sniffing in the other room.

"Go away you big dummy," she screamed as I felt even worse. My baby sister whom I never fight with hates me.

"Cass, please I didn't mean to yell at you, it was an accident," I said calmly as the front door opened.

"Is everything ok in here I heard a really loud slam?" James asked coming up to me.

"No, everything is not ok, I am having the worst day. I just yelled at Cass and she won't open the door," I snapped as James looked at me.

"Well maybe if you thought about other…"

"Oh no you don't I think about other people you are the conceited one," I snapped as he looked pissed.

"James, Tracey stop fighting," mom barked as Cass opened the door and hugged James.

"Cassie, I am really, really sorry I yelled at you," I said as she smiled and hugged me.

"I can't stay mad at you," she smiled as a knock was heard from the door. I opened it as I found Logan in the hall smiling holding a box of chocolate.

"What did you do?" I asked as he laughed. He kissed me and walked in, I turned around and found James looking at us as if he was going to kill us.

"Oh, stop it," I said sitting on the couch while Logan joined me and I turned a movie on.

…

An hour passed and James had taken Cass to the pool while Logan and I continued our Phantom of the Opera movie. But the joy of us two didn't last long since a knock came from the door and I had to pause the movie to answer it. I found Kendal standing there and he walked right past me. "Hey, don't you think you should ask…"

"Where's Logan?" he interrupted me as Logan came from the kitchen. "We need to talk," he said as I looked from Logan back to Kendal. They started walking for the hallway when I stopped them.

"Anything you can say to Logan you can say to me," I said calmly as Kendal shook his head.

"Not this little Doll, not this," he said calmly as they walked out of my apartment and in the hall. I sat on the couch with the popcorn in my hand waiting, waiting for Logan to come back and join me.

"Excuse me!" I heard a loud Logan burst in the hallway. I heard some loud conversation after that but it was still low enough for me not to understand. After a few minutes past Logan came back in.

"So you ready to continue the movie?" I asked opening the blanket that was on the armrest. Logan looked at me blankly as I had done nothing wrong, well at least I think I did nothing wrong. He sat next to me and I hit play, but the movie was paused yet again when he turned it off. "Are you ok?" I asked as he nodded still with his emotionless face. "Then what is wrong?"

"You cheated on me," he whispered as I felt insulted.

"Excuse me! How dare you insult me like that," I snapped as he looked at me. "We both know that Josh whatever his name was kissed me and I pushed him away. What has gotten into you?" I asked feeling betrayed as he stood silently. "I mean my own boyfriend doesn't trust me," I said as he looked at me with more anger.

"Cut that out, you would rather have an Italian Model then a nerd from Minnesota," he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Logan, wait I have no clue what you are talking about," I called running over to him.

"Please, my sister saw you swamping spit with Dakota by the pool," he said as my mouth fell agape.

"Wait, it wasn't me, I sat down on my deck chair and then…"

"TRACE, just stop, I don't care what forced you to do that or why you didn't do anything," he said as I felt worse.

"He's my ex!" I blurted out soon regretting what I said.

"What?" he said softly feeling as if I punched his stomach.

"Logan, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I think he is worse…"

"Trace stop trying to make excuses," he said calmly walking to the front door. He turned to me and looked at me cracking a smile making me feel a little better. "We're through," he sighed as pain filled every inch of my body. Before I knew it he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

* * *

**OC CONTEST: (I hate to say it but only two will be chosen)**

**Bad girl stealing Logan or James from Tracey one for each**

**Name:  
**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appierance:**

**Which Guy:  
**

**Reason to take him:  
**


	9. Auditions

**I am really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry I haven't written this in a while. I just started two new stories a last week and this week and they got in the way forcing my writting schedual to get funny but I will have a new writting Schedual this week so sorry I didn't write much. **

* * *

I sat on the couch thinking about everything that went wrong that day, my heart beat so hard my chest began to hurt, my breathing became heaver and I felt like I was having a heart attack. I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed crying my heart out trying everything in my power to let the pain go. I fell fast asleep and I had no dreams my depression clogged every inch of my brain.

"Tracey, are you ok?" I heard James walk in my room. He sat on my bed and gently shook me. "Come on its nine o'clock get up," he said as I sat up. He kissed my forehead and I walked into the living room. I opened the front door and I found Logan standing in front of me with his fist in the air as if he was about to knock on the door.

"Logan, I am so sor-"

"Just give me my things and you will never have to see me again," he sighed walking past me and in my room. I followed him and he had grabbed his chemistry books, his math book, and British History which I hadn't finished.

"Logan this is stupid, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you," I said feeling more tears coming up.

"Well you did and now we are done, so goodbye Tracey," he sighed and left my apartment leaving me to wallow some more. I ran after him and grabbed his arm as he stopped and looked at me.

"Logan, he kissed me, I promise you I told him to leave, I promise you," I begged as he turned and left me in the hall. I took the elevator into the garage and got in my car and drove down the street. I drove as fast as I could to the one place that could clear my mind of everything. The one place was the wide open beach, the warm sand, the crashing waves everything perfect to make me feel good as new.

I sat in the warm sand and felt like I was at peace once more, but my whole world came crumbling down when someone stood over me. "Would you like help with the tanning lotion?" they asked as I opened my eyes I saw Dakota squatting next to me making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Get away from me Dakota before I get you in serious trouble," I hissed as he sat next to me.

"Come on babe don't be like this," he smiled now lying next to me. I did the wrong move because I turned my head and faced him and that is when she kissed me again. I punched his gut and sat up.

"I am not your babe, your friend, your girlfriend, your beau, or anything Dakota. You ruined my life, you broke me and my _real_ boyfriend up and you are a total user," I barked as I started walking away. He grabbed my wrist.

"Two things you have done wrong my dear, the first was breaking up with me I am the only one aloud to do that, and two no one talks to me like that?" he smirked tightening his grip on my wrist. "Ti amo," he smiled evilly.

"Well I don't love you." I spat in his eye and ran down the beach. "Help me someone please help me," I frantically screamed and I looked behind me to see an angry Dakota catching up to me. A man grabbed my arm and pulled me aside as Dakota caught up.

"Sir, let her go," Dakota said calmly as I looked at the lifeguard who held my wrist.

"Is he bothering you?" he looked down at me as I looked at Dakota nodding my head. "Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave," he added looking back at Dakota.

"You and what army," the Italian asked laughing.

"Me and the Police Officer army." Dakota looked a little frightened and before leaving he squinted at me and left the beach.

"Thank you," I said as he let my wrist go.

"No problem, Tracey," he said as I looked puzzled. I couldn't see too well since he was standing in front of the sun. I thought he was a fan of mine until he started freaking me out by saying my mother's maiden name, my Uncle and Aunt's kids names.

"Tracey you have no clue who I am do you?" he chuckled with his deep voice as I shook head. "Trace it's me, your cousin Jacob," he said as I moved him out of the sun.

"Oh my God, you…" I stopped myself trying to think of the right word.

"Matured?" he asked as I began laughing.

"Yeah, I mean your voice deepened all in a week?" I asked confused as he laughed again.

"Yeah I think it's on my dad's side," he chuckled as I could see that since James' voice changed in a week mom said it was her side of the family.

"When did you get here?" I asked frantically as he laughed.

"About the end of last week," he smiled as I hugged him. I felt something on my foot and when I looked down I noticed it was a flier so I picked it up and began reading.

_Broadway Show Auditions for Phantom of the Opera today at four in the Chinese Theater._

"Jacob, what time is it?" I asked as he looked at my watch. "He held up three fingers and I nodded. "Come to The Palm Woods later tonight and I'll show you around I got to do something…important," I said rushed hugging him I ran to my car and drove all the way to the Chinese Theater seeing the Jennifers, Tyler, even Camille. I had no clue she could sing. So I got on line and waited half an hour for them to open the doors and when they finally did we all rushed in.

I sat in a chair in the back so no one would see me but my cover was blown when Camille noticed I was sitting alone. "I didn't know you had an interest in Musicals," she whispered taking the seat on the end.

"Well this is my favorite ever," I replied as the Jennifers finished their songs and cold reads.

"Next is Tracey Diamond," the casting director in the front row called as I stood up. My heart racing I got on the stage and stood in the light blinding my every sight.

"_Think of me think of me fondly when we've said good bye, remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free. If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me. We never said a love was ever or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember think of me," _I sang hoping I was pitch perfect. After the final cords I was ready for the finish. "_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think ah-ahahahah-ahahahaha- ahahahaha- aaaaahhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAA- offff ME," _I finished hitting every note in my head. The room stayed silent for a very long time and soon roared with applause making me smile from cheek to cheek. I quickly took my seat and watched the rest of the actors and actresses.

"Thank you to all who auditioned today and we will call you anywhere from seven to eight o'clock tonight," the woman said on stage as I smiled feeling very confident. Camille and I soon left and I drove her back to the Palm Woods.

"Break a Leg," I laughed as she smiled.

"You too," she replied walking in the building as I drove to Rocque Records to talk to Gustavo and tell him that I may have rehearsals that will interfere with my recordings. I ran up the stairs to happy to wait for the elevator and I ran in his office where I found the boys sitting on the chairs looking bored than ever.

"Gustavo, Gustavo I have something really important to tell you," I panted trying to catch my breath.

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked pointing to my brother and his friends.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Phantom of the Opera is coming to L.A. and I auditioned and I may get the part and that means rehearsal may block some of my recordings." Gustavo didn't look to happy that I did this without his permission but before he could say a word my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I asked anxious.

"Yes, Ms. Diamond I am calling to tell you congratulations on getting the part of Christine Daae," the woman on the other line said as I tried holding my scream in. Logan looked at me as if I was doing something wrong.

"So when does auditions start?" I asked trying to sound professional.

"A week from tomorrow, your plane leaves Friday night."

"Wait plane?" I asked not knowing if I heard her correctly.

"Yes, you are going to New York for this," she said as I felt honored.

"Well thank you," I said before hanging up. Gustavo now looked like he was going to kill me.

"PLANE!"


	10. Tears

**I know this is a short chapter but I thought it was just a filler chapter because I was stuck so the next chapter will be longer and I promise that. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"I-uh-I got to go," I said running for the door as Kelly stood in front of it. "Kelly I am in a rush, my cousin is waiting for me at my…"

"Tracey SIT!" Gustavo screamed pushing his chair toward me. I sat down and was pushed back to the middle of the room. I was facing the boys who looked incredibly shocked at the plane thing and soon Gustavo and Kelly stood on either end all eyes looking at me.

"Are you CRAZY!" Gustavo screamed as everyone stood up except for Logan and began screaming at me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed as the room got quiet. "Gustavo, why can't I record from New York?" I suggested as he gave that thought. Kelly smiled at my advance thinking and Gustavo began smiling.

"That is actually the first brilliant idea you had," he said hugging me which he rarely did.

"Under no circumstances are you going to New York," James barked grabbing my wrist. I was pulled into the hallway and pushed against a wall.

"What is so wrong about me going by myself," I sighed as he looked angry.

"Tracey, I know we fight a lot but I don't want to have to worry about you every second of the day that you may be dead in a gutter somewhere," he said as I got out of his grip.

"James you know I can take care of myself I have stayed home by _myself_ enough times to know what I am doing," I replied.

"Tracey, this isn't home, this is New York city, you know how dangerous that place is. Under no circumstances is my sister going and that is…"

"Oh don't you dare say it, James you have got to stop acting like dad, he is gone you can't fill his shoes, your too nice," I barked as he grabbed my wrist tightening his grip. Before I knew it I was shoved in the elevator being reprimanded by my brother.

"Why in God's name would you do something so STUPID!" he yelled hitting the first floor button.

"I thought it was in LA, but It's not so what Gustavo said I could record from New York," I smiled watching the numbers going down. "And besides my voice is numbered," I sighed as James didn't like that answer.

"Excuse me."

"James, my popularity is dying, I just don't think I am going to last the year I mean you guys are far…"

"Tracey, don't you dare say it," he pointed at me. "Sis, I know we sometimes can't stand each other but that gives you no reason to run away," he added calmly placing his hand on my shoulder.

"James I am not leaving because of you, I am leaving for a few reasons. One Logan hates me, two I need to get away from this stupid town, and three I hate my life," I barked as he looked at me in concern.

"Trace, Logan does not hate you."

"Yeah, sure he doesn't if he didn't why won't he listen to my side of the story?" I asked squinting my eyes as James stood silent. "I rest my case now move I need to start packing," I snapped walking in the opened elevator. "I'll see you later I guess," I shrugged before the door closed. My depressed mood brought me back to the Palm Woods in a worse feeling than when Logan and I split. I walked in my room and began packing getting for my flight to New York.

"Where are you going?" mom asked walking in as I turned.

"Um…well you'll catch me anyway, I got the lead to Phantom of the Opera and I am Christine!" I said as my mother hugged me.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because it's in New York. I am going for a few months and then I will be back, I promise," I said as she looked at me.

"My baby's growing up," she sighed sitting on my bed.

"Mom, don't make me feel bad, I mean this is once in a life time opportunity," I said trying to cheer her up. "I promise two months and I will be back, please let me spread my wings," I begged as she gave me a soft smile.

"You have the same spunk as your father, I couldn't hold him down and I can't hold you down," she said kissing my forehead. "I remember when you were just a baby and he held you, oh I need to get a drink," she said standing up and walking toward the door as if she was about to cry.

"Mom, please don't," I begged as she opened the fridge and began to cry. "Mommy please," I continued as I felt warm tears settle under my eyes. I soon began to cry and she hugged me as we both cried, soon I heard a soft sniffle and looked down and saw Cassie crying. "Why are you crying?" I asked almost laughing. I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder and began crying.

"Because you and mommy are crying I don't want to see you sad," Cass cried out loud as mom hugged both us laughed and cried at the same time. The door opened and I looked over and saw James standing their looking really confused.

"Who died?" he asked as I laughed.

"No one, no one," mom laughed as I placed Cassie on the floor.

"Then what is up with the water works?" he asked as I laughed.

"Your little sister is growing up," mom continued as she pulled some pots out.

"I know that," James said looking at me looking confused. "Uh…which one?"

"Me," I said as James nodded making it look like he already knew that.

"I knew that," he scoffed as I nodded and went back to my room to pack.


	11. Actually Going?

**I am really sorry this is a short chapter but I didn't want to give too much good stuff in one chapter so I stopped it at where I wanted it to stop but I promise the next one will be a long one. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Friday came faster than I thought and James was driving me to the airport. He was throwing my bags in the car while I said my goodbyes. I hugged Kendal and Carlos and came to Logan who tried looking away. "Well I guess I'll see you around sometime," I sighed lifting my hand up. He took it and began shaking it.

"Have a good life," he said with a small hint of sarcasm and I soon let his hand go and walked for the door.

"Kendal, make sure James…"

"Doesn't do anything stupid, I know," he laughed as I smiled.

"Two months it'll go by quickly I swear," I said as Carlos screamed and ran at me hugging me.

"Please don't go Tracey," he begged as I laughed.

"I'll call you every night? Don't worry I have the book," I whispered pulling the small book from my bag and he smiled and walked away. I walked down the stairs and found Dakota standing right in front of me.

"I heard you were going away for awhile, thought I would come and give you a kiss goodbye," he smiled leaning toward me as I smacked him.

"I told you a year ago stay away," I hissed as I walked around him and found Layla sitting on a deck chair in front of the pool. "Hey, you still mad?" I asked. _Of course she is still mad you idiot._

"Gee I don't know, are you still a cheater?"

"Layla, come on he kissed me I never meant to do anything to hurt your brother," I said begging for forgiveness.

"Then why didn't you do anything?"

"I did I pushed him away but you clearly didn't see that. ANYWAY I came here to make everything good before I left," I sighed trying to get back on subject.

"What do you mean left?" Layla's mood changed.

"I'm going to New York for two months to be on Broadway and I wanted to say good bye," I sighed as she stood up.

"But what happened to getting my brother back?"

"Well clearly I am a lost memory and if he isn't happy with me leaving he probably would have said something," I sighed hugging Lay as she smiled.

"Trace, come on!" James called as I hugged Lay again.

"Two months, make sure my brother can hold that way," I said as Layla laughed.

I guess it was his time to treat me like a child. "And you got to make sure you look the right way because there are a lot of one way streets in New York, be careful of the cabs they hardly stop, and…"

"JAMES!" I screamed as he looked at me in shock for yelling at him. "Can we just go, I don't think I can stand it anymore," I said getting chocked up. He nodded and walked me to the car and opened my door. James drove and I watched out my window at everything and I acted so childish when we passed Rocque Records because that was when I saw Logan for the first time in many years.

"Here, this should make you feel better," James sighed rubbing my back before putting a CD in. The soundtrack to _Titanic a New Musical_ started playing and I began singing with all the parts while James pulled into the air port parking garage. He turned the car off and I sat there watching people walk with bags to and from the air port.

"James can you promise me one thing?" I asked looking at him.

"Take care of mom and Cassie?"

"No," I sighed.

"Um…watch over Logan and the guys?"

"No that's Kendal's job," I smirked as he looked shocked at me.

"Then what is it?"

"Could you take Layla on a date?" His face went from happy to complete shock. "I know you like her and are totally blind to everything around you when she's around I mean you have been like that for the past ten years."

"I do not like Layla in that fashion."

"Oh please, last year you couldn't stop telling me everything she did," I laughed as he began blushing. "Just please, it would mean everything to her," I smiled as he sighed and nodded. I took my seat belt off satisfied and opened the trunk pulling the bag from it. He got out of the car and I hugged him. "Please don't come in I am scared I'll never leave if you do," I said as a tear fell. He hugged me tightly.

"Two months," he whispered as I laughed. I nodded and he sent me on my way. I slowly walked toward the moving walkway. I turned and watched my older brother drive off and disappear down the ramp. I turned back took a deep breath and walked toward the air port. I finally got past check in and stood in line waiting to get through security and eventually I did.

"Gate E6 Ms. Diamond," the man wearing blue gloves said handing me my ticket. I nodded with a smile and walked over to the gate. I had an hour wait for takeoff and had nothing better to do so I began reading. In my book I found a corner of a picture sticking out. I pulled on it and a small note was attached to a picture of Logan kissing my cheek while I laughed. _I'm sorry_.

"Now boarding first class and sky priority," the women said as I stood up holding my bag and walked over with my ticket. I turned behind me and saw some people being pushed out of the way and laughed thinking it was someone missing their flight I handed over my ticket and walked down the cat walk to get on the plain. I was about to get on the plain when I heard the ticket lady arguing with someone at the ticket check.

"Sir, I am sorry we are not boarding your zone right now please stand aside," she said calmly.

"No, I don't even want to go to New York I am just trying to get someone off," the familiar voice called back pleading.

"Why would you want to get someone off?"

"Because I made a huge mistake and I love her, please I am begging you." I gave up because I knew Logan was mad and it wouldn't be me the person was after so I walked over to the plain got on and took my seat in 1A.


	12. Rescued

I sat in my seat reading, waiting to leave when someone sat next to me. A little girl looked at me with a really big smile on her face looked at me. "Hi, um…are you Tracey Diamond?" she asked as I nodded. I looked up to see a man sitting across the isle trying to apologize but I nodded telling him it was alright.

"Yes, I am," I said using my picture as a book marker now.

"You are the coolest person ever," she said as I laughed. "Can, I have your autograph?" she asked as I pulled a pen from my bag and she pulled a small book from her bag and handed it to me.

"What's your name?" I asked as she smiled.

"Cassie," she smiled.

"Really that's my little sister's name," I smiled as she giggled. I handed her back her book and she hugged me before putting her seatbelt on. I pulled _The Catcher in the Rye_ back out and went back to reading. I guess I placed my picture down because I looked at Cassie and she was holding it.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked as I smiled and took my picture back as I shook my head. "Then why is he kissing you?"

"Because he is a really close friend," I said as I saw a very familiar person standing behind Cassie. I looked up and found Logan panting like a dog. "What…what are you doing here?" I asked feeling rather uncomfortable.

"I…I couldn't le…let you go," he said trying to cheer me up. I smiled and took my belt off and walked into the isle. "I was stupid, of not even listening it was rather childish," he said looking away. I grabbed his chin and pulled him to make eye contact with me.

"So you stuffed this into my book?" I laughed as he smiled with a nod.

"Just come home, call the Broadway casters and cancel, come home please," he begged as I smiled.

"Kiss him," I heard someone in couch scream as I smiled and did what the people wanted, I heard cheers and a few cameras going off and I didn't care at all, I had no interest in what anyone said, I grabbed Logan's hand grabbed my bag and made a run for it we walked up the cat walk and all the way to check in and both of us demanded a refund, which we got.

"What made you come back?" I asked stopping as we got out of the front doors. He came back and grabbed my hands.

"I was being childish, and I didn't want to lose you plus Layla talked to me," he kissed me again proving he really cared and I felt happy once more. "I was really stupid Trace," he said taking my bag and putting it in the trunk.

"Wait if you don't have a license how did you get here?" as he smiled.

"I drove with my permit unsupervised," he said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well I never thought you would break the law," I said shocked as I took the keys from him.

"Don't tell Lay," he begged as I got in the car. I nodded and turned the engine over and listened to my newest song playing so I quickly turned the radio off but Logan turned it back on and began listening.

"_I have told you once, I loved you I tell you twice and I see you smile. I told you thrice and you kissed me, I love you,_" it finished and I blushed.

"I remember that song, you sung it to me over the computer," he laughed as I drove down to the street still silent.

"It was horrible," I laughed.

"Tracey you got to be kidding me, that is the best song ever," he laughed.

"Logan, it's so bad it's plausible, I made it for you and I didn't think I would record it," I groaned.

"Yeah and now it's in the number one spot for the past three weeks I mean Layla only was in number one for two weeks, you are better than her, but don't tell her I said that," he said as I laughed.

"I won't believe me." We drove down sunset Blvd and I turned into the Palm Woods. Logan grabbed my bags from the car and we walked up to the apartment which was oddly dark and the lights flashed on blinding me.

"SURPRISE!" all my friends screamed.

"You knew I was coming home?" I asked as a lot of people laughed. Some people were laughing and they dispersed and began talking in their little groups while Jo, Camille, Layla, and I talked in ours.

"Well it was hard but it worked," Layla said as I looked at her.

"What worked?"

"Trace, Logan was moping around the house and I told him to go after you, and we started this plan of getting this surprise ready," she laughed as I looked at Logan talking to the guys. I smiled and went in my room and I found the place as if no one had touched it. I snuck over to the window and climbed out leaning for stories above the pool I slowly climbed up the fire escape on the side of the building and got on the roof.

I sat on the roof and dangled my feet from the ledge and looked at how hi I really was. "Don't fall," Layla laughed squeezing my sides as I jumped and clenched onto the ledge, while Layla laughed hysterically.

"Lay, that is not funny I could have fallen," I said standing up as she continued to laugh. "Thanks for the party," I sighed.

"You don't seem that happy?"

"I thought Logan forgave me, he didn't talk to me at all since we got back," I sighed walking back to the ledge and looking down. "It's like he was forced to like me for a few only to g…and your gone," I said as the door shut when I turned around. _I guess I deserved that._ I went back to sitting on the ledge and I heard the door close behind me and I turned with a smile but that soon turned to anger when I saw Dakota standing there.

"I think you left on the wrong foot," he said as he walked over to me.

"I left perfectly fine, you are a self centered, asshole I left three years ago and you know what I am glad I dumped you," I said as he smacked me. I placed my hand on my cheek which burned in pain as the tears started to form.

"Like I told you princess you can't dump me," he sighed pushing me as I lost my balance and fell over. He sat on top of me and began kissing me while he took my jacket off. I bit his lip and he sat up as blood dripped from it.

"Get off of me," I screamed trying to wiggle free. I finally got out from under him and began to get away when he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I smacked him and ran for the door but he was too strong for me plus it didn't help that I was in heels. I ended up on the hard ground again and he tried going back to what he wanted.

"Get away from her," I heard someone say I looked toward the door and found Logan standing there. Dakota got up and the shock finally settled in and I was too tired to get up so I began to shudder and lay on the ground.

"Why don't you go back to your little party," Dakota said as Logan helped me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I nodded. He turned around and looked at Dakota and his bloody lip. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size," he said getting in Dakota's face.

"Logan, everything is good now," I said trying to calm him down even though I knew it wasn't.

"No it's not Trace, now moron stay away from my girlfriend," he said pushing Dakota. He stood there looking at Logan with a smirk. He swung and punched Logan in the face and he stumbled and when he gained his balance back Dakota had tackled him and sat on Logan and began punching him. I ran over and jumped on Dakota trying to hold onto his arms. He stood up and Logan got up while I still stayed on Dakota's back. Dakota started moving backward and pressed me between him and the wall. I gasped for air as I fell to the floor clenching my whole body. I looked up as Logan finally got some hits in and began punching Dakota. I stood up with the strength I had left and grabbed Dakota but he got out of my grip and grabbed my throat.

He wasn't squeezing but walking closer to the edge and I looked in Logan's eyes as he looked like he feared the worse. I was then kicked in the stomach and I collapsed to the floor this time completely lying on the ground. "TRACE!" Logan screamed as he ran toward me.

"What is going on up here?" I heard James call as he saw Dakota and Logan still punching each other out. He ran to me and helped me up. "Tracey are you ok?" he asked as I grabbed my stomach and sat down. He lifted my shirt to reveal a red shoe mark but it wasn't too serious. He ran over and grabbed Dakota by the head and slammed his face into the wall. "If you ever touch my sister again, I will kill you," he snapped as Logan helped me up.


	13. An Interesting Phone Call

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I was in a bit of a writer's block when I mean by a bit I mean I had no clue where to go but I am now unstuck and hoping to update more as well as my other stories so here is the next chapter.**

* * *

A few days had passed and I thought everything was going back to normal, Gustavo was stressed than ever, Kelly was trying to calm him down, my brother was still over protective, but Logan still seemed like he didn't trust me completely. "Have you seen your sister?" I asked sitting next to him as he awkwardly smiled.

"Truthfully no," he responded as I sighed.

"Well when you do see her can you give her this?" I asked handing him her I-pod. I looked in his eyes and saw the same pain I felt when Dakota kicked my stomach in his eyes, it was like he still didn't trust me. "Hey, I was wondering if we could like start over."

"I would like that," he smiled. "Hi I'm Logan, I'm four and I like dinosaurs and books," he smiled getting on his knees. I couldn't help but laugh so I copied and got on my knees.

"Hello I'm…feeling stupid," I laughed as he smiled.

"I never knew that was a name."

"I'm Tracey and…" he soon kissed me and I felt all the pain, suffering, and everything bad I did was wiped clean. "I'm sorry," I sighed as my phone started vibrating.

"Your forgiven," he laughed as I stood up with a small smirk of shock on my face and I picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Tracey Diamond, right?" the voice asked as I looked out the window.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked as Logan stood up.

"I am Hawk…of Hawk Records and let me tell you girl you have some talent," he said as I looked puzzled.

"Um…thank you. Sir I hate to break it too you but I already have a great recording company. I know this sounds almost Prima Donna but I don't work with new companies anyway," I said trying to stay monotone.

"Oh no you don't understand we have been here for a very long time and I just wanted to say if you jump ship we will triple of what Gustavo gives you," he said as I felt a little awkward.

"Um…how do you know I work with Gustavo?" Logan became curious and walked over to me.

"That's not the point all I am saying you are probably feeling underprivileged over there and need an escape button well we are that escape button," he replied.

"No you're the devil," I countered before hanging up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I walked into the living room and found James and Carlos playing video games. "Trace, are you ok?"

"Hawk records called me and want me to sign up with them?" I questioned myself sitting on the stool.

"Wait, what?" Layla asked rushing into the kitchen from the boys' room. "Be very careful what you are dealing with. Hawk is like a snake he just attacks Gustavo's clients," she came around the corner.

"Who is he?" James called placing the controller down.

"He is the worst person in all of Hollywood," she answered.

"He is always trying to steal everyone's top clients. And now he is working on you," she turned to me.

"Well I don't care what Hawk Records wants I am staying with Gustavo no matter how bad he…treats me," I said thinking about all the bad things Gustavo has done and not one nice to neutralize any of it.

"Oh no, Trace, your falling for the trap," Layla grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm going to bed," I said as they all looked at me.

"Trace are you…"

"Good night," I said getting under the covers and fell asleep.

…

The next morning I walked into the living room grabbed my keys and left. I drove to Rocque Records thinking about everything. I was wondering if jumping ship would do me good, or staying with Gustavo would do me well. "WHERE have you BEEN?" Gustavo yelled pulling me out of my train of thought.

"I just got here; you didn't call so I thought I wasn't LATE!" I screamed back as he smiled satisfied.

"Well then, today you are going to be recording the last of your songs. We have about four more to go so let's do this," he said as I sat down in the conference room and pulled the songs that I would be singing. I held Close to You up and read over it.

"Gustavo, I feel weird singing this one by myself," I said pushing the song toward him.

"What are you telling me Tracey?" he asked leaning on the table.

"Let's just record these three first and then I'll tell you," I smiled angrily and walked into the booth. Ten to thirteen minutes later I finished and Gustavo held up the paper.

"Now what about this song?" he asked pushing the button so I could hear him. I walked out of the booth and smiled mysteriously and Gustavo looked worried, he never liked it when I gave him that smile. I pulled my phone out and dialed really quickly.

"Are you here yet?" I asked.

"Yes, we're on our way up," the person on the other line said before I hung up. We stood their looking at each other for a few seconds before the doors opened.

"We're here," my brother said as I ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you the tension was on the edge of a knife," I said as I heard Gustavo clear his throat.

"This is who you want to sing with?" he said almost laughing.

"Yeah, why not, they are great."

"They NEED WORK; I mean they haven't shown me they can do it."

"Gustavo please you won't regret it," I pleaded as Kelly tapped his arm.

"FINE!" he barked as I looked at Logan with a smile.

"And I want a music video," I turned back around as he looked like he had a heart attack.

"Last I checked I am the one who gives orders NOT YOU!"

"Gustavo, I still haven't had one," I crossed my arms as he pushed the five of us in the recording studio.

"NOW SING!" The music started and I starred blankly at my paper.

"_I see you all alone. You look so sad and I hate your frown. I need you to smile at least for me,"_ Kendal started as I felt someone grabbing my hand.

"_Come over to me and tell me your name, come over to me and say you love me, come over to me and give me your heart. I promise I will love you till we part. Come over to me and say hello, come over and be with me forever, come over and give me your heart," _I sung looking at Logan as he got closer to the mic.

"_I told you ever since we were kids, that you were the one to be my love. You never paid much attention. I laughed and I cried to show you myself, I danced and I sand to get your attention, I screamed and I whispered to make you laugh, I protected you with all my love," _Logan sang looking at me and squeezing my hand.

"_Come over to me and tell me your name, come over to me and say you love me, come over to me and give me your heart. I promise I will love you till we part. Come over to me and say hello, come over and be with me forever, come over and give me your heart," _Carlos sand the chorus before my brother went.

"_I see you in the middle of the dance floor, you say to be there by midnight, I can't decide to go or stay, I can't decide to make my move, you need me and I need you, you want me and I want you, I see you for who you are and life is never the same. I fear the worst when I say I love you, I find it the best when you reply back to me, please say your mine for eternity," _James said looking a little shy at the glass, I looked through and saw Layla leaning against the door frame behind Gustavo.

"_Come over to me and tell me your name, come over to me and say you love me, come over to me and give me your heart. I promise I will love you till we part. Come over to me and say hello, come over and be with me forever, come over and give me your heart_," we all sang as the music slowed down and eventually stopped.

"That was amazing," Kelly said as Gustavo sat there pondering.

"I have to agree with Kelly, I will hand that to you Tracey, you were right about the boys. "Now, GO HOME!" he screamed as the guys ran out the door as I slowly walked out. The guys briskly walked to the stairwell door while I walked into Gustavo's office. I found him sitting at his desk looking at some papers. "What are you still doing here?" he asked as I sat in front of him.

"I have been thinking…" I said as he sighed heavily. "Hear me out first. I have been thinking about a music video for that song and I wrote my ideas on this paper," I said sliding it over to him. He picked up the paper and began reading.

"Tracey, listen to me, I am your recording director and what I say goes, I know you aren't ready for your music video so when I say your ready you are now, let me get back to WORK!" he screamed throwing my paper in the trash can next to his desk.

"What is your problem? I mean you are worse then normal," I stood up as I heard the chair fall down behind me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you scream more and cast all my ideas away."

"I guess…it's your brother and his friends they are making me insane," he sighed looking at his desk.

"No its not, it's…me," I gasped as he looked up.

"N-no it's not," he said as I looked at him.

"You hesitated, you like my brother and the guys but two bands are killing you," I said as he looked at me.

"Yes you are right but that doesn't mean I am getting rid of you," he said actually staying calm.

"You act like it," he said looking at him hurt.

"Tracey, I love you, you are my best singer I promise you I will pay more attention to your ideas," he said picking up the paper he threw out. I tried smiling and walked out the door. As I closed it he began reading it and I smiled little did I know it wasn't going to last.

"TRACEY!" I heard Gustavo scream. Told you my smile wouldn't last. I walked back in his office.

"I just got news from Griffin that you are going to have concert this weekend at the Hollywood Bowl, and then an interview with Good Morning L.A.," he smiled as I did too.

"Are you serious?" I asked as he nodded.

"AWESOME!" I screamed as I ran out the door. I found the guys sitting on my car. "Guys, guys, I have a concert this weekend and an interview on Good morning L.A.," I screamed as my brother hugged me. James let me go and walked over to Layla who smiled and hugged him.

"You did really well you guys," she said as I laughed.

"Hey, you want to get dinner?" I asked her as I heard the guys cheer behind me.

"Um…guys this was actually just for us, we are going to be talking about business things," she said as they slumped in the seats of my car.

"If you let Lay and I hang out tonight I promise I will be all yours tomorrow," I said slowly regretting my words.

"You'll help me with my hockey?" Kendal asked smiling.

"We'll study the growth of algae?" Logan asked as I smiled.

"We'll go to the video game store and buy a few games AND play them?" Carlos sat up as I started laughing.

"And then to finish it off we'll get you a lucky comb so then people would actually know you're my sister instead of laugh in disbelief?" James asked looking past me at Layla.

"Yes, I will do all that tomorrow," I said as they nodded with happiness.

"James here are the keys, DO NOT hurt her," I said passing him my car keys.

"Uh-huh sure," he said still looking at Layla. I rolled my eyes and Layla and I walked up the streat.


	14. Shocked and Hurt

"Can you believe my brother?" I laughed at the thought of having a lucky comb.

"Come on he means his best," she nudged me as I walked over to the counter. "Tuna wrap," she said as the guy behind the counter nodded at her.

"Same please," I added as he continued punching in numbers.

"Fifteen even," he said as I paid him and he gave us a number. We walked over to a table near a window and I placed our number on the stand.

"So, how are you and my brother going?" she asked as the waitress came over and gave us drinks. "Um…we didn't order any drinks," Layla said as the guy behind the counter waved to us. "Thanks," she called back. "Anyway, spill it," she nudged me.

"Fine, it took a while but we are slowly going back to our old ways," I laughed. "Dakota seems to be afraid of my brother now," I laughed some more.

"I am really happy for you two," she smiled drinking from her soda.

"Yeah, me too, I got a question what do you think of my brother?" I asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked as the lady placed our food in front of us and took the number.

"I mean do you like him, do you hate him, are you just friends, will you consider yourself ever to be more then friends, I don't know that kind of stuff?"

"Oh you mean would I ever consider dating him?" she asked as I nodded. I heard the diner door open and I saw James standing in the door frame I knew he shouldn't hear this but at the same time he needed to he smiled at me and began walking towards us.

"I see the way you look at each other," I smiled as he stopped in his tracks.

"Trace, you don't get it," she sighed calmly.

"What do you mean I don't get it, I have watched my brother stare at you wanting to say something for three years now, and you got to know…."

"Tracey, that's it I know he likes me, do you think I'm blind, he is my best friend, do you think I don't see it in his eyes, do you think it doesn't hurt me?" she asked looking frightened, James smiled a little thinking of what she would say next was great. "I'm scared," she sighed almost in tears.

"Oh my God, you're scared of telling him the truth," I sighed under my breath.

"Exactly, he is a really good friend, but when he is with me and only me he acts weird," she said poking at her tuna wrap.

"What do you mean?" I hesitated as James sat in the booth behind us still looking at me.

"I mean what he does is…cute, but kind of a little upsetting for me."

"Lay, what does he do?"

"He acts like we're a couple, I mean he'll grab my hand and wrap his arm around me and believe me I don't mind, but he doesn't do it in a friendly way, he does it in a way that prevents guys to come over to me, or like we have a big sign over us that says boyfriend girlfriend," she said before taking a bite from her wrap. My brother's smile slowly started to fade and he leaned against the booth backrest pondering.

"Come on you got to like him a little, I mean I have seen your face you give him," I said trying not to look at James.

"That's it I don't know if I do, I mean maybe but if he wasn't so self-absorbed then most certainly the answer most likely would be a yes, but you know how your brother is," she said as I took a bite from my wrap shaking my head. "Well, pompous, ignorant, love's himself more than anything, I mean honestly he didn't remember your birthday," she said as I looked confused.

"Lay, my birthday isn't until Sunday," I laughed.

"I know and he bought tickets to some Hockey tournament on that day and when the four of us told him it was your birthday he said and I quote 'You guys, stop messing around with me I know my sister's birthday isn't for another week.' I am not kidding," she said as I looked hurt at James.

"He didn't?"

"He did, I mean how can I date someone who only cares about himself, and I love him believe me I do, but only as a friend. You got to promise me you won't tell him, I mean I don't want to sound mean but I just needed to tell you that, please don't tell him," she pleaded as I sighed. I saw my brother stand and look heart broken at her.

"Lay…" I was speechless.

"That's what you think of me?" he asked sounding as if he was going to punch a wall.

"James," Layla whispered as if all the air escaped her. My brother turned red and the last time I saw him like that he really did punch a wall. "James, wait…"

"No, you told me everything," he said walking toward the door as a waiter passed him he slammed the tray full of empty plates and glasses in the air. As he left the glasses shattered all over the floor.

"How long was he there?" Layla turned to me.

"From the second I asked what your thoughts were."

"And you didn't tell me, I mean I said a few harsh words," she said squinting her eyes at me.

"Layla he needed to know and this was the only way he would," I said as she shook her head.

"I have to make this better," she snapped running for the door. I followed her and apologized to the guy cleaning up the broken glass. I ran out the door and saw James darting across the street as Layla ran toward the intersection.

"James!" she called out as I ran towards her. She crossed the road so I jay walked and cut her off. "Tracey get out of my way," she said trying to go around me.

"Layla, I am doing this to protect you, don't get involved yet, let him calm down," I said trying to calm her down.

"This is all your fault, he needs to talk to someone," she said pushing past me and running toward him she eventually caught up and placed her hand on his jacket and he swung his arm around forcing her hand off him. I ran toward them to hear what was being said.

"Don't touch me," he barked.

"James, just…" Lay started innocently.

"If you never liked me why wouldn't you tell me," he snapped clenching his fist. I knew it was only a matter of time before he started swinging.

"Because I was scared, do you not know what's like to have a feeling of being scared that you don't want to tell your best friend you're not into them?" she barked back trying to make eye contact.

"He needed to know," I whispered to myself thinking of how bad it hurt him.

"I was ready to tell you, but you frightened me," he said growling under his breath.

"And I would have told you we are just friends," she said calmer.

"And that isn't the answer I wanted to hear!" he barked swinging his fist. Layla looked terrified as James slammed his fist on a metal trash can lid bending it like a taco. I became frightened for Layla's safety.

"James, just listen to me…"

"No, Lay, I have given you enough time and I see you don't want to deal anything with me," he said as he began walking. Layla started walking for him but I grabbed her arm.

"Tracey, let me go!"

"No, Layla listen to me, I know my brother more then anyone else, if you talk to him like this you can end up getting hurt," I said calmly.

"That is just the stupidest thing I have ever heard, he would never hurt me," she said with a smile.

"Layla look at this," I said lifting my jean to my knee. "That is from James we were little kids and I told him he was like a jerk or something and he pushed me back and my leg got burned on the brick grill we had in the backyard. And this was from a month ago when I told him to give up on you, he got really angry sat on my on the couch and I was working on my homework before hand and my pencil stabbed my hand," I said showing Layla the lead mark in my palm. Just then my cell went off and I groaned and looked at it to reveal Gustavo's face under his number. "Hello?"

"Get to the recording studio NOW!" he screamed as Layla smiled a little.

"I'm on my way," I groaned as he laughed happily and I hung up. "Just let my brother calm down before you do _anything_," I said as she nodded and I ran back to Gustavo's. "I'm here!" I said half out of breath.

"Good, I have given your idea for a music video and I think you deserve it," he said as I smiled.

"Music video for Close to You right?" I asked as he shook his head. "But that is the one I gave you ideas for," I said as he pointed to the chair. I sat down and he held up a card that read one word…_Drowning_. "NO, absolutely not!" I barked.

"Trace, you will do what ever song I want you to do," he barked as I felt my heart sink.

"Why can't we do Close to You, I mean that song is so personal to me and I think a lot of my audience…"

"Tracey, your number one song right now is drowning people want to hear that one constantly," he interrupted me.

"Why should I, that is the most depressing song I have ever written."

"Tracey, you don't understand you give what your fans want," he said as I groaned and walked out of his office. "Be here tomorrow bright and early," he called as I got on the elevator.

I looked at my phone and went to my recent calls and saw the only call I received that day. I gave it a _very _long thought and still couldn't decide. I finally hit the call button.

"Hello, Hawk records."


	15. Getting Worse

**Thank you so much to Starangel5593 for the help with this chapter she gave me a great idea that you will soon read.**

* * *

"Yes, um…can I speak to Hawk," I sighed walking out onto the sidewalk.

"He's not hear, may I leave a message?" the lady asked as I looked at my feet. "Hello, ma'am would you like to leave a message?"

"Um…yes, could you tell him that Tracey Diamond has called," I sighed as she grunted.

"I'll make sure he gets the message, have a nice day," she said before hanging up. I felt bad I couldn't bear to go to Hawk records but maybe if I threatened Gustavo with it he would let me choose which song. I wasn't watching wear I was going because next thing I knew I slammed into someone and I was sitting on the floor.

"Are you ok?" the voice said helping me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed.

"Tracey?" I looked up in shock for I never expected seeing him.

"Dad?" I asked in complete shock. "Oh my God what are you doing here?" I asked frantically hugging him.

"Business trip, I won't be here long," he said as I sighed hoping he wouldn't have said that.

"How is your sister?"

"Fine, I was going home right now," I said as he smiled. I soon invited him with us and he came with me back to the Palm Woods. Logan ran up to me and smiled hugging me.

"I've missed you," he whispered in my ear making me feel a little better. "Are you ok?" he asked as I shook my head.

"My dad's with me right now so can we talk about this later?" I asked as he looked serious and nodded his head.

"Logan Mitchell?" my dad asked in shock as Logan walked away.

"Yeah," I sighed with a smile.

"I am happy for you honey," he kissed my head as we got on the elevator. We went up to the fourth floor and walked over to 2J. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Knight opened it.

"Hey, Tracey, how are you today?" she asked letting me in.

"Good, Mrs. Knight do you remember my dad?" I asked as she looked at my dad in almost disbelief. They started talking and I knocked on the guys, door and walked in. James sat in front of the window. "James, you ok?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Why would she say that?" he turned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Layla, she should know I love her I mean I thought she was smarter then that."

"James, you have to realize, that Layla was only speaking what was on her mind, she didn't expect you to be there," I said rubbing his arm.

"Trace, you don't get it!" he barked as I jumped.

"Fine, I don't get it, will you come here I got a surprise for you," I said grabbing his arm as he pulled himself from the seat.

"Trace, what could possibly cheer me up?"

"This," I said with a smile looking at my dad. I looked back at James and his face still staid the same.

"James?" dad called walking over to him and he hugged him. James looked at me in confusion and I didn't understand why. Mrs. Knight had left and I thought I needed to talk to Logan right now, I knew my dad would cheer James up so I left, I ran down the stairs and found Layla talking to Dakota, but laughing and not wanting to kill him.

"Lay!" I called as she turned she waved at me and I waved her over. "What are you doing with him," I scolded which she really didn't like.

"I don't know, he's cute," she said innocently falling for his trap. I couldn't deal with her right now, so I looked blankly at her.

"Fine fall for his trap, I don't care, just go to 2J and check up on James he is easy to talk to right now," I said as she sighed and placed her I-pad ear bugs in and got on the elevator. I found Logan sitting on a deck chair and I was making my way over when the Jennifers cut me off.

"Excuse me you twits," I called as the stopped dead in their tracks.

"What did you say?" Jennifer one asked.

"You heard me, you two think everyone loves you and you are the most loved people in the world when everyone thinks you are bimbos," I smiled looking in their eyes. I would have let them cutting me off go if I was in a better mood but I couldn't take it.

"Well then I guess we have a little problem here," Jennifer two snickered.

"Jennifers shall we?" Jennifer three asked as the three of them smiled. Next thing I knew they had pushed me and I fell head over heels in the pool. I surfaced coughing water out and the girls walked away and disappeared in the lobby. I saw how everyone was starring and some guys were laughing at me.

"Trace, are you ok?" Logan asked running over to me. He grabbed my hand and helped me out. I felt totally embarrassed and I wanted to cry this was the worst day ever.

"I'll talk to you later," I said as I could feel a tear fall. I quickly ran back into the lobby and tried not to focus on the people starring at me. I rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and I was going to my apartment when I heard screaming coming from 2J.

"You are worthless, I mean I go to work and all my employees are talking about how cute their son's girlfriends look and I can't show them a picture of mine because he doesn't have one," my dad barked. I was wet but I still wanted to hear this so I leaned against the wall and listened.

"Dad, you don't get it there is one person I really care about, but she doesn't feel the same," he sighed.

"Well then, give up on her and find another girl," he barked.

"You didn't do that with mom," James responded.

"I was dumb when I married your mother, she was a thorn in my foot the entire marriage," he continued as my mouth dropped.

"You never badgered Tracey about this," James snapped back.

"That's because Tracey always was able to take care of herself, you would end up dead in a gutter if she wasn't here."

"I can survive without her!"

"Oh yeah sure he could," I whispered as a chill came over my body as the air came on blowing on my wet body.

"Yeah sure you could," my dad barked. "James, I just don't understand how you don't have a girl…"

"He has a girlfriend," Layla barked as my eyes bulged out of my head.

"Let me guess it's you?" my dad asked.

"Yes it is, we were a couple thanks to Tracey this morning she showed me everything great about James and I told him I would love to be his girlfriend," she answered as I started jumping up and down in happiness.

"I knew I did the right thing," I said satisfied before running in my apartment.

"Tracey, oh my God look at you, did you fall in the pool?"

"Something like that, I'm really cold can I take a shower n-" I was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Hurry up before that gets worse," she said pointing to the bathroom door.


	16. A Broken Friendship

**Guys I have to say this...PLEASE do NOT get used to Layla and upcoming chapter with James' POV I am only having their POV's because to get a side line that would be missed with Tracey's. So do not get used to Layla and James' POV. Thank you.**

* * *

**Layla's P.O.V.**

I stood their holding onto James' arm as a smile spread wildly across his face. His dad didn't look too convinced. "Are you sure you aren't saying this to stop me?" he asked me as I shrugged.

"Is there any way else I could prove it?" I asked as he gave it thought, he took a while so I rested my head on James' shoulder.

"Kiss," he smiled.

"What?" James froze as his dad smiled. I looked at James and he still looked frozen dead.

"James, come on back," I whispered as I turned him to me. He still looked like an empty shell. I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. I closed my eyes and slowly felt myself losing myself. My acting kiss felt as if it was turning into something real because my mouth began to slowly open, but then I snapped out of it and James looked impressed and shocked at the same time. His dad's face changed and weakened as if he was excepting us.

"So how long are you here for?" James asked grabbing my hand.

"A week or two," his dad shrugged before leaving the apartment. I let go of James' hand and sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. James quickly sat next to me happier than he ever had been.

"What was that?" he whispered in my ear.

"A kiss, just a kiss," I said trying not to sound cold.

"Come on Lay, you got to tell me you didn't feel anything?" he asked as I looked at him.

"Nope," I shook my head giving him a hug. "I will pretend to be your girlfriend until your dad leaves, but when we are not around him we are still friends," I said as his smile faded a little. "Ok James?"

"Ok." I hugged him with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

**Tracey P.O.V.**

I stood on the balcony holding a scolding cup of coffee; my mom was trying everything in the book to prevent me from getting sick. I looked at the moon as it rose high above the buildings. "Full moon," I sighed taking a sip from my coffee.

"_Say you'll share with me one love one life time, say the word and I will follow you. Say you need me now and forever, save me lead me from my solitude, say you want me every waking moment turn my head with talk of summer time," _I heard Logan singing behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

"_Say you love me,"_ I continued.

"_You know I do,_" he smiled lifting a rose and joining me on the balcony.

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you,"_ we finished before he kissed me.

"Did that make your day any better?" he smiled as I blushed and kissed him again. This time slowly losing myself and turning our kiss into something more grand. "I love you," he said as I smiled. I began coughing again and Logan decided to walk me in the apartment, he sat me down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me.

"Thank you," I sniffed as he kissed my head. The door opened and Layla stood in the door way.

"Logan can you give Tracey and I some…alone time?" she hesitated and Logan nodded he soon walked out the apartment and I smiled at Layla. "Why are you smiling?" Lay asked me almost chuckling.

"I knew you loved my brother," I said so childishly.

"That is impossible," she said outraged.

"Please, I didn't hear you talking to my dad on how you and my brother became a couple."

"Oh that, it's not real," Layla said no problem.

"What do you mean it's not real, you sounded pretty convincing to me," I said outraged now.

"We aren't dating, why you want to see your brother and I together so badly?" she asked me getting pretty annoyed.

"Because he lov-"

"Don't say he loves me because he doesn't. I mean he thinks I am just another cheerleading friend of his like you," she said sounding insulting but didn't mean to.

"EXCUSE ME!" I barked spilling my coffee all over the floor.

"Tracey you know what I mean."

"No, NO I don't. Another cheerleading friend, I thought that was something Brittany Shelling would say but YOU?" I felt bashed and appalled.

"You are comparing me to Brittany Shelling, the biggest pain in the ass slash wench of a head cheerleader?"

"Yeah I am comparing you to her, ever since you came here you have been ruining everyone," I snapped placing the empty cup on the coffee table.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, I mean you are using my brother to get something, I don't know yet, but I know you're using him," I pointed at her.

"What is your problem, Tracey it's like…you called Hawk Records didn't you?"

"This is NOT about me; this is how you are using my brother."

"Tracey Diamond, answer the question."

"Fine, I wish I never met you," I barked as Layla's eyes dropped and her face transformed into a whirl that looked of depression and water quickly rose to her eyes.

"What…what did you just say?"

"You hear every word…I…wish…I never…Met…you," I said slower as a tear fell.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, you won't hear from me anymore," she said leaving my apartment. The anger finally hit the wall and I picked up my empty coffee mug and threw it at the wall I missed and it went right over the balcony. I watched it fall four floors and finally hit someone over the head. But they were still standing.

"Tracey, did you throw that coffee cup at me?" Carlos asked as I covered my mouth.

"I am so sorry," I called as he held his thumb up. I walked back in my apartment and went straight to my room and sat at my desk. I felt horrible for going off on Layla, but she had no right invading in my private life, she was the bad one not me, she was the one using my brother. I saw a picture of Logan, James, Layla, and myself from when we were about six on the pond were we skated every winter.

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

"_Baby Girl, this is my sister Tracey," James said helping a three year old Tracey up. _

"_James be careful with your sister," his mom reprimanded. _

"_Hi, Tracey my name is Layla," she said shaking Tracey's hand. Tracey smiled and sat back in the snow. _

"_Layla you coming?" Logan asked trying to stand. _

"_I think I will stay here," she said sitting next to Tracey. Layla only one year older than Tracey decided to try and get the shy girl to actually say something. "Hi," she smiled. Tracey looked up from her snow drawing and looked a little frightened. "My name is Layla." Tracey soon went back to her drawing. Tracey picked up a stick and walked over to Layla and handed her the twig. "Thank you, are you letting me help you?"_

"_Yep, I like you," Tracey said hugging Layla. _

"_Did she just speak to you?" James asked rushing over to the two girls as Layla nodded._

"_Why is that good?"_

"_She doesn't speak to people she just meets," Mrs. Diamond said sweetly as Layla started helping Tracey with her drawing. _

"_Well then I must be pretty specials," Layla laughed. _

"_Lay," Tracey looked up and showed a funny picture of a girl. _

"_Wow, that is pretty funny, she must think your like her best friend or something," James said completely shocked as Logan slipped and fell on his butt. After that Tracey and Layla did almost everything together, she spent so much time with her and Layla got Tracey hooked on Cheerleading. _

_When Tracey turned ten she sung the national anthem at her brother's hockey game and that kick started her career. "You-you're leaving?" Layla now eleven asked. _

"_I know it stinks in my opinion too," Tracey said. "But I promise I will keep calling you, and don't worry we will still be best friends," she added as Layla looked away upset. "Layla, take this." Tracey held her hand out and in her palm she had a small trinket of an ice skate._

"_Tracey, I can't it's yours."_

"_Lay, I will never forgive myself if I lose you as a friend, as long as you have this I will be your friend," Tracey said with a smile as Layla picked up the necklace. "Watch out for James?" she hugged Layla as a tear fell down both girls faces. _

"_I will," Layla smiled as Tracey's mom grabbed her bags. "Aren't you going to wait for them, they will be here in like ten minutes," Layla called as Tracey walked to the car._

"_I may never leave if I see them," Tracey cried as a car pulled up._

_xxx_

I set my head on the desk and began crying. "What have I done? I lost my best friend," I whispered still crying. I closed my eyes and cried myself to sleep.


	17. Bronchitis

**Sorry it took me awile to update I got stuck half way but I am back on track thanks to Starangel5593.**

* * *

When I woke my neck was extremely stiff and I could barely move. "Why, why am I sleeping on my desk?" I asked myself getting up and I walked in the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at my reflection and saw how I was white as a ghost. I groaned as I felt a chill come upon me. I walked back in my room and climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

"Trace…Tracey," I heard James trying to wake me. "Tracey, are you ok?" he asked placing his hand on my head. "MOM!" he barked running out of my room. The weakness took over my body and I fell back asleep.

…

When I woke again I found a man standing above me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as he smiled.

"Don't worry Tracey, I am your doctor now relax while we see what's wrong," he pulling a surgical saw out.

"HELP Someone HELP!" I screamed as Logan ran in the room.

"Whoa, Doc what are you doing?" Logan said pulling the doctor aside. He rested his hand on my forehead and the warmth of him made my tempter rise a little but not much. Logan began inspecting my entire body and after twenty minutes he declared that I had bronchitis.

"Logan you are really good," the doctor said as I smiled when Logan grabbed my hand. He turned to me. "I'll give your mom the prescription and if you stay in bed for about two weeks you should be your normal self in no time.

"Wait two weeks! I have a concert at the Hollywood Bowl this weekend," I demanded sitting up.

"Well not anymore," the doctor said dancing out of my room.

"Trace…I…I don't know what to say?" Logan sighed sitting on my bed.

"Two weeks, Logan, Two weeks," I said almost in tears.

"Tracey I am sure Gustavo can get you another concert," he said trying to make me feel better.

"Nothing is going my way, I mean first your sister now this," I groaned as he looked at me confused.

"What happened between you and Layla?" he asked as I looked at him.

"We may have gotten in a little fight that may have ended with me screaming I wish I never met you?" I said feeling really bad at myself. "I was stupid and I am sorry, but I don't even think she would want to speak to me," I sighed as he stood up.

"Well I will go find out," he said walking out of my room.

"Logan, wait, you don't…and your gone," I sighed laying back down. I staid their looking at the ceiling for a while until my brother barged in.

"Trace, you will never guess who is on the phone right now!" he smiled as I sat up. "Wait don't tell her, you want it to be a surprise, sounds good to me, but maybe bring her some flowers she isn't feeling good," he whispered as I looked at him with a smirk on my face. "She'll be here in twenty minutes," he smiled before leaving. I closed my eyes and the second I did my door opened yet again.

"How is my baby girl?" my dad asked as I looked at him slightly annoyed.

"Will I ever get some rest?"

"Possibly because I brought you something you loved when you were sick," he said holding a copy of Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

"Dad, I love that story but I am _really_ tired can you read it to me later?" he nodded in disappointment and left. I finally had twenty minutes to sleep since James had a surprise for me. I was hoping it would be Layla with flowers ready to apologize. I fell asleep and like so twenty minutes later James was shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Trace, someone is here to see you?" he smiled as my sight refined.

"How is she?" a familiar voice called out as I opened my eyes I could see the one person I thought I would never see again. Brittany Shelling. "Hi, Tracey. Do…do you remember me?" she asked all sweetly as I nodded. "I brought you these as a feel better present," she smiled handing me some flowers. My left eyebrow raised and James kissed my forehead.

"Feel better, Trace," he smiled walking out.

"How long has it been?" she asked looking at the door.

"About seven years," I answered as the door fully shut she turned and looked at me turning her face into the one I truly recognized.

"I don't care how long its been, do you really think I came all the way from Minnesota just to see the one person who couldn't even hold me up?" she asked standing up and walking around my room.

"I see you can take Brittany Shelling out of Minnesota but not the Bitch out of Brittany," I said as she smirked at me in a way that said 'very funny'.

"What did you think of that or did you have to have help from your little nerd friend…Logan," she laughed.

"Don't ever talk about my boyfriend like that," I snapped as she raised her hands.

"My bad I didn't mean to speak the truth. But your probably wondering why I really am here. It's because I got the lead part on a new TV show called Blonde and Preppy," she started giggling in her little Cheerleader laugh. "Plus, I thought it would be fun, to finally get what belonged to me," she said clenching her fist.

"And that would be?"

"Your brother stupid," she barked as I laughed.

"Brittany I told you once I have to tell you again, James is not interested in you, he loves and always will Love Layla," I smiled satisfied as she walked over to my desk and picked the picture up with the four of us on it. She looked at the picture with rage I was guessing the way James is looking at Layla in the picture probably set her off because she threw the picture at the door.

"HEY!" I screamed.

"Oops…" she shrugged her shoulder and walked over to the now broken frame.

"That bimbo disappeared when you left, you were her shelter and when she was uncovered she went nuts, dropped out of cheerleading and figure skating and sat in her room for ages," she smiled as I started laughing.

"No she didn't because I kept in touch with them when I left, who the hell are you to come into my house and bash my friends and me?" I said standing up. All the blood rushed to my head and I felt worse than I did when I was lying down.

"What I can't see an old friend?"

"We were never friends and no one else was for that matter!" I screamed sitting on the bed feeling worse by the second.

"Ouch, you know what…" she started to cry but I knew it was fake the way she smiled at me.

"What is going on in here?" James barged in my room and looked at Brittany with pity. "Trace, why are you so damn rude, she came into to apologize and you yell at her, you shouldn't even be out of bed," he reprimanded me.

"James I never…"

"And then she threw this at me and it slammed the door and said that everyone in the world is horrible," Brittany cried as James picked up the picture she was pointing at and saw it was the four of us.

"You know, you really changed its like I don't even know who are anymore," he sighed tossing the picture at me before escorting Brittany out.

"James, wait, just hear me," I said standing and dropping the picture on the ground.

"Get back in bed, I don't want to hear it."

"James, please, it wasn't me."

"Tracey Diamond I am through with all your lies, tell the truth for once," he barked slamming the door behind him. My heartfelt heavy and crawled under the sheets and began to cry. But I couldn't even have time to cry because my phone went off.

"Hello?" I whimpered.

"Where are you?" Gustavo sighed angrily.

"In bed," I snapped.

"Well get here NOW!" he screamed.

"I can't, I have bronchitis," I sighed as I heard Gustavo growl.

"BRONCHITIS! What about the Hollywood BOWL!" he screamed as I felt angry more than anything.

"GUSTAVO, I AM JUST AS PISSED AS YOU! I want to do this but I can't so please ask Griffin to make a redo date and call me back," I snapped before hanging up on him. I knew he wasn't going to like it but eventually he would get over it. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

…

A knock had woken me from my sleep. "Come in," I sighed as Layla walked in. "So you're here to apologize to me?" I asked as her mouth fell agape.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "No, my brother wanted me to check up on you," she said walking for the door and when she heard a small crunching noise she looked at the floor and saw the picture frame. "James told me you threw a picture, why would you…" she stopped as she picked it up and looked at the frame and saw it was the one she made for her as a go away present. "You threw this one?"

"Layla is not how it seems?" I beckoned.

"Oh really, not how it seems huh? I see a picture of the four of us and my frame broken. Don't you?" she asked as I sighed.

"Brittany Shelling threw it!"

"Oh blame someone who lives in Minnesota, real smart Trace."

"Layla, listen to me, you're not listening," I said as she walked out the door.

She slammed the door behind her and left me in the dead of silence.


	18. WAIT

**To all my loyal readers I just want to say that this chapter is NOT the last one. I had to clear this up because one of my friends asked me that. So this is not the last chapter and thanks for reading. **

* * *

Two weeks had passed and my Bronchitis had turned into a simple cold, I didn't have any symptoms just soft coughs. I walked into the living room and saw my sister watching TV. "Hey Cass," I smiled as she ran over and hugged me.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked me as I smiled and nodded.

"Have you seen Layla?" I asked as she shook her head. I smiled and left my apartment. My phone soon started ringing. "Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Diamond, I am sorry I am calling you so late, I heard you called and I didn't realize you called for my secretary left your note on my desk under my paperwork," Hawk said as I nodded.

"Yes, um…"

"I heard you had to cancel your concert at the Hollywood Bowl," he said as I sighed in aggravation. "Has Gustavo given up on you?"

"Listen Hawk, I don't think this is such a good thing…"

"Listen Ms. Diamond why don't you come in and we can talk person to person, instead of over the phone. Is tomorrow afternoon ok for you?"

"Yes, yes I suppose," I said before he hung up. I placed my phone in my pocket and walked out to the pool and found my brother sitting on his normal deck chair sitting next to Brittany who looked at me and smiled in her devilish way.

"Trace over here!" I heard Logan calling, I turned and saw him sitting with Kendal, Carlos, and Layla. I took the empty seat next to Lay.

"I see the scum is worming her way in," I snickered looking at Brittany. Layla didn't make a comment like she normally did, and I looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Come on Tracey, you realize she has changed and is really nice now," Kendal corrected me.

"Yeah, you think she has changed when she threw my picture at the door."

"Tracey we all know you did it," Carlos corrected me.

"I was too sick to even stand up. I can't believe my own brother and my best friends would betray me," I said walking away.

**James' POV**

Brittany being here was great, I didn't have to deal with my sister's attitude and Layla didn't have to pretend to be my girlfriend, even though I did miss that. "So it must be hard to be in the music business," she said curling up next to me on the deck chair.

"Yeah, it is. So how is your TV show coming along?" I asked her resting my arms on her shoulders.

"It's a little hot, do you mind if…I don't know if we went up to one of our apartments and talked there?" she asked grabbing my hands as I nodded. We went back up to apartment 2J and sat on the couch while she continued to talk about her new show. "I got an idea why don't you come on set sometime and see it for yourself?" she asked me rubbing her finger across my chest. I smiled and shuttered since she was practically tickling me.

"I would love too," I smiled looking blankly at her.

"So what is this deal with Layla? I mean is she your girlfriend?" she smiled at me as I felt the blood in my veins run cold, I started to look at my feet. That was when Brittany lifted my head and kissed me. "James open your eyes, it is about time you realized I love you," she said before kissing me again. This time we kissed for a while as we did a faint noise echoed through the silence of the apartment. We separated and I saw Layla standing in front of the door looking pale and shocked. "Layla…" I whispered.

"I was going to get some books but I see you two are busy," she said walking for the door.

"Layla wait," I snapped running for the door. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the hallway.

"What are you doing? I told you she was trying to get you and well your caught," she snapped in a hush voice.

"Layla, she is really sweet and she likes me. If you really cared about me then we probably would have…"

"James stop, do what you want," she snapped before walking away.

**Tracey's POV**

I sat on the couch in the lobby and looked over the paperwork that I received from Hawk Records. "Tracey, you will never believe…"

"Oh so now your talking to me?" I snapped as Layla looked at me confused. "I'm sorry," I sighed shaking my head.

"Guess what your brother and a little Miss Brittany were doing?" she asked looking shocked.

"I don't care what James was doing he is a self-centered ass-"

"They kissed," she said as I went into shock.

"Wait, what? After _everything_ I did for him? He goes behind my back," I said feeling hurt. I didn't know what to do and I threw the papers all over the lobby.

"What…what's this?" she asked curious picking up one of the sheets.

"Layla, no!" I barked as she began reading. Her face slowly transformed from a curious look to a face full of anger.

"What is this Tracey?"

"Layla lower your voice," I said as she looked at me full of hate.

"Tracey, answer the freaking question?" she said picking up more transfer papers.

"They are exactly what they seem, OK. Gustavo has pushed me too far with _everything. _And now I have you to deal with of reprimanding me, Brittany Shelling is back in my life and apparently _kissed_ James, is there anything that can go wrong?" I exploded as people looked at me.

"First off, I have tried to help you ever since…"

"Layla you have been fighting against me the ENTIRE time, you go against everything I did. You betrayed me, you pretended to be my brother's girlfriend, you get everything you want, I mean its like you snap your fingers and you get it," I said as I felt my tears falling. I sat on the couch and looked up at her.

"Trace, that is not true, I don't get what I want like that," she said snapping her fingers as a man in a suite came up and held out a tray.

"Here is the I-pad2 you wanted ma'am," he said as Layla took it smacking her head.

"Yeah, sure you don't," I said standing up.

"Tracey, listen please, you are my closest friend, I share everything with you?"

"Yeah, sure you do. Prom, who bought EVERYTHING four months ago. I did, I got your ticket, I got the limo, I used my money so you, my brother, Logan, and I could have a good time," I barked.

"Trace…I never…"

"You call yourself my closest friend when you ask Gustavo for a tour and like that you get one. Me I can't even get a music video for my best song. He favorites you he _always _has," I snapped as she looked at me. "It's like Drew Hachette all over again," I screamed as more people looked.

"Oh my God."

"Lay, if you really cared about anything, you would be supporting me and helping me but instead you fight me the entire way, you think I can't do anything because you are a year older than me. But you know what hurt most of all. You, my brother, Kendal, and Carlos forgot my birthday yesterday." I snapped picking up all the papers for Hawk records and crumpled them up.

"Layla!" I heard a very familiar voice call from the pool. Dakota Andrews had come up and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"What…"

"Tracey, please…"

"Just leave me alone," I said throwing the papers in the trash and walked out the front door. I walked up the street practically in tears.

"Tracey, are you ok?" I heard Jo call out. Jo and Camille had caught up to me and I hugged them.

"What was that for?" Camille laughed.

"You two are really good friends, and…I got some bad news. Get everyone together and meet me in the conference room with everyone," I said as they looked confused, but understanding. They nodded and ran into the Palm Woods. I walked all the way to Rocque Records and slowly made my way to Gustavo's office.

"Tracey, today is your day off," he said calmly.

"Gustavo, I need to talk to you…I don't know how to say this, but this has been the best experience of my life believe me it has…and as everything comes to an end so has this."

"Wait what are you saying?" he asked me sounding calm and normal for once.

"I'm saying my singing career has ended I am going back home to Minnesota. I mean you have your hands full with Layla and the dogs, there is no room for me," I sighed placing my ring the one he gave me for my birthday on his desk.

"Tracey, keep it, as a token of my gratitude. For pulling through of all the hard times I gave you," he smiled and gave me a hug which he never done.

"Can you do me one more favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Since I won't see you for a very long time, scream at me as loud as you can?" I asked as he nodded. He started to scream which caused his face to turn beat red and then he started laughing.

"I am going to kill them without you keeping them in line," he said as I nodded.

"Thanks again," I hugged him again before I left.

"Tracey, I heard Gustavo screaming?" Kelly said as the elevator opened. I smiled at her and hugged her. "What was that for?"

"I am bad with saying Good byes," I said as her smile fell and she looked upset. I was the only thing keeping her sane around the boys but I was going I made my choice. I got on the elevator and left Rocque Records.

…

After I got back to the Palm Woods and I told my mom everything she started packing my things, Cass's, and hers. I slowly made my way to the front of the room. "Thank you for all of you to come, you don't know how hard this is too say," I said as the room became silent. "I have made so many _great_ friends here Jo, Camille, Guitar Dude, Lightning, even though we had our roughs the Jennifers, Big Time Rush, Tyler, and so many more. With a heavy heart I say farewell," I sighed as an uproar of gasps and comments rose.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Tyler asked as I looked up and saw Brittany smiling holding onto my brother's arm.

"I know, but I still will keep in touch with all of you, but it's time for this bird to fly on home," I said as I felt another tear come up. Logan looked the most devastated. "I'm sorry," I said quickly moving out of the crowded room. I found Cass and my mom standing in front of the counter signing the final paperwork. I walked over to them and grabbed my bag. As the taxi pulled up all my friends started running toward us, but I was in too much pain I got in and we drove off.

"I'm sorry honey," mom rubbed the back of my head. I just staid silent. My phone went off and I saw Logan's picture on the window.

"Hello?"

"You can't leave. After everything we have been through. I love you Tracey."

"Logan, it's done, I am going home, just come and visit me when Gustavo gives you a chance. I am not breaking up with you because I love you too, we will still be together but it will have to be long distance," I cried.


	19. She's so Gone

**Thank you to all my loyal and new readers. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Thirty minutes later we pulled up to the airport and unloaded everything. "Are you sure, you want to do this because if you back out when we get home, there is no way we are returning," she said as I picked up my bag and walked into the airport.

"Mommy, I don't want to go," Cass said behind me.

"Don't you want to see your old friends?" I asked not thinking due to the fact she was a baby when we left.

"She had none she was…"

"Right, don't you want to make new friends?" I asked as Cass began pouting. We ended up buying our tickets and made our way to the gates. I kept looking at the security check point waiting for Logan or someone to come running through there to bring me back, but no one came and they called the first class boarding and I walked onto the plane. After getting my bag in the over head I sat down and looked out the window and I saw Logan running toward the plane. I stood up and looked at the door and waited anxiously for him to come out and grab me.

My eyes had deceived me though because I saw a guy same height and hair as Logan but it wasn't the guy had looked at me smiled and nodded, politely I did the same before I took my seat. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Cass screamed as I grabbed her wrist.

"Stop making a scene, I am in no mood to deal with this, so shut up!" I snapped as her eyes bulged out of her head. She nodded quickly and took her seat.

"Tracey Lynn Diamond," my mom snapped as I sat back down. I pulled my I-pod out and began listening to my soundtrack to Titanic the Musical.

"_No moon, no wind can't see a thing says I. No reflection not a shadow, not a glim of light that meets the eye. And we go sailing, sailing ever westward on the sea, we go sailing, sailing ever on go we," _I sung to myself as they shut the gate. When the lady had shut the door I turned my I-pod off and sat there as the plane pulled out of port and we soon flew away from L.A. and made our way back to Minnesota where it all had begun.

"Tracey, please I don't want to go," Cass said as we screamed down the runway.

"Cass, please can you not say that, I don't want to talk about this," I sighed closing my head. The front of the plane lifted and Cass started grabbing my sleeve. "What?" I asked opening one eye.

"I don't…" Cass had barfed all over my pants. "I feel better now," she smiled as I was ready to kill her. I sat with Cass' vomit on me until the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off and I quickly walked in the bathroom.

"Oh my God, this is disgusting," I grunted cleaning myself. When majority of it was off I walked back out of the bathroom and accidentally ran into someone as they grabbed my shoulders to hold me up. "Sorry," I said trying to stand.

"It's alright, all this turbulence, gets pretty bumpy," the guy I smiled at earlier laughed.

"Yeah, that would do it. Tracey," I smiled shaking his hand.

"Harvey," he said as I finally got my balance. "Hey if you want, would you like to get some coffee when we land?" he asked as I gave it some thought.

"Sure, but I got to unpack when we get back to the…"

"That's ok, here's my number call me when your done," he said slipping me a piece of paper before returning to his seat. I walked back to mine and sat next to Cass.

"Now are you going to vomit anymore?"

"I think I am good," she smiled.

"Well just in case I want you to look at the other side of the plane the rest of the way home," I said as she turned her head. I placed my ear bugs back in and started listening to my music again. I nearly screamed in pain as a big time rush sound came on.

…

The airplane landed nearly two hours later and we walked off the plane and into a rental car since mom's car was at the house. "We'll bring it back tomorrow," she said as we drove down the highway. I staid silent the entire way to the house and we walked through the door and found the house covered entirely in cobwebs and dust.

"Looks like Silvia slacked off," I said walking through the house. I soon walked down the basement stairs and into my old room. I threw my bag on my couch and watched a cloud of dust fly through the air. "Wow I really let this place go," I laughed turning the light on and looking at all my old things. I found a letter sitting on my bed and I picked it up and began reading.

"Tracey, by the time you get this…well that is IF you get this it means I left. Your mother and I think its best that I wasn't meant to be a father. I left James to make his own decisions and I am sorry sweet pea, but your mother and I have divorced. I love you so much, be good and have a great life. Your dad."

I stood there in silence and continued reading that note to myself over and over again. "Tracey, are you…you ok?" mom asked knocking on the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't James?"

"Tracey, it was only half a year ago, and you looked so happy with your career I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well maybe if you told me I would have been a little…I can't take it anymore, I'm out," I stormed passed her grabbed my phone and walked out the front door and watched the snow fall.

"Tracey get back in here!" she snapped. I took a deep breath and for the first time I didn't regret what I said.

"No," I said turning slowly.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said NO. Something no one says to you because you scare them. Well I am saying it now. NO!" I snapped before I quickly walked away and I heard the door slam. I pulled out my phone and called Harvey.

"Hey meet me at the coffee house the one on the corner of Hardy St. and Main Rd.," I said as I got an OK from him. I soon walked down the street to the corner store and took a seat by the window.

…

Twenty minutes later he walked through the door and the snow started coming in. "I missed this place," I whispered to myself.

"You say something?" Harvey asked taking a seat in front of me.

"Huh, oh nothing," I smiled. I looked at him and felt something strange like…for some reason as if I knew him.

"Tracey you ok? You look like you're in a trans, pixie," he said as I gasped.

"Impossible, is it really?" I began freaking out. "I thought you left to go to um…where ever it was," I said losing all words from my mouth.

"I did, and then about last year I came back." I jumped up and hugged him.

"Pixie, I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

"God, I missed you, do you know what it was like when you left and how I couldn't have said goodbye when I left?" I asked as I started to cry.

"Pixie, come on you're here now, shsh it's ok," he said stroking my hair. I grabbed on wishing and praying this wasn't a dream. I lifted my head and looked at his face and began tracing his face with my hand.

"This is real," I said looking in his crystal blue eyes. "What…what were you doing in L.A.?"

"Me? Well I got a contract and I am now following my dreams because of you Pixie, all because of you," Harvey said pulling my hair from my face.

"You mean you really got in the acting business?" I asked walking back to my seat.

"But I heard you were calling it quits? Pixie, you have the best voice I ever heard, Tracey, look at me," he whispered as I looked up. He was standing next to me and his hand held out so I took it and the music in the coffee shop was slow. When the song finished I laid my head in his chest and closed my eyes while a few people began to cheer. "I want to show you something."

"Harvey, wait I'm not…" I was quickly whisked into the cold air and he dragged me down the street and found a creek.

"Go and look," he whispered as I walked to a tree that sat on the shore of the creek. Engraved on the tree had one of those tiny hearts where you put people's names on them and mine and Harvey's was in it. "You promised me that you would wait here for me," he said sadly.

"Harvey, I was scared you got to believe me, I was petrified, I didn't want to face you, I loved you, but…but I decided to run and I didn't look back, I ran with my eyes shut and left you here, God I am a horrible person I push everyone away from me," I cried out punching the tree. I heard a small pop and my hand was starting to bleed.

"Pix, stop it," he grabbed my wrist and he began examining my hand.

"Harvey, I lied to you, and everyone, I told you I would meet you here and I didn't. I didn't."

"Tracey, it's ok," he hugged me as I could feel the temperature dropping.

"No, it's not ok. I ran away I didn't say goodbye to _anyone_," I cried out.

"You're here and that is all that matters," he said lifting my chin I stood on y tip toes and kissed him.

**James' POV**

I didn't know why but I felt sick and as if something was wrong. "I'm going to bed," I said to Layla as she nodded.

"Baby, are…are you ok?" Brittany asked brushing my hair back as I smiled a little.

"Yeah, I just don't feel to great so I am going to go to bed, ok?" I asked as she kissed me, "Ok maybe I feel a little better," I smiled.

"Good, I guess I'll see you later," she smiled kissing me again and then I walked in my room and fell asleep.

**Layla's POV**

After James had closed the door behind him Brittany continued to smile and snatched the remote from my hand and looked at me. "Well, well, well no protection now," she said sitting next to me.

"I never needed Tracey Diamond to protect me, and you are still a wench," I replied trying to grab the remote back.

"Well I am glad you really couldn't land James, because now I got him," she whispered in m ear.

"Does it look like I care Brittany, I mean he is just my friend there was and never will be anything between him and I," I said walking away.

"Good," she hissed as a knock came from the door. She ended up opening it and Dakota walked in.

"Layla, you um…ready to go?" he asked looking funny at Brittany.

"Yeah, sure just let me get my phone," I smiled walking in my room. Just before I walked out Brittany walked in. "What do you want?"

"One thing, before you go and call me a wench I would defiantly look in the mirror, I mean it was easy getting your friend out of the picture but you, you will most certainly be hard," she smiled evilly.

"I am no wench," I snapped pointing at her.

"Oh really, part of the reason your dear little friend Tracey left was because of your new relationship," she smiled opening the door leaving me to look at Dakota.

**Tracey's POV**

"Tracey, I love you," he smiled hugging. "Come on, I'll walk you home, it's kind of getting late," he said taking my hand and walking me back to the house. "I guess I'll see you later?" I nodded and kissed him once more before I walked in the house. The place was spotless and quiet. Mom was sitting on a chair in the living room and I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," I hugged her as I felt her nod.

"Tracey, just to tell you, you got school tomorrow so off to bed," she said as I felt violated.

"What, I just got here when did you get the time to call?"

"Oh I called when you were saying good bye to your friends," she said as if she concord on coming back to Minnesota. I groaned in anger and went to sleep.

…

I was woken by the blaring sound of my alarm, I hadn't used one in forever and this one was so loud it nearly knocked me out of my bed. "Trace, get up, I am leaving with or without you in the next twenty minutes," mom called from the basement door and I groaned and got dressed. I felt rushed and I ran through the house getting ready. "Here's your breakfast get in the car," she said handing me a bag of cheerio's and a glass of OJ.

"Mom, I can drive to school," I snickered as she sighed in aggravation and she drove me to my new but old school. I stared at the blue and grey colors that spelt out Min Center High. "I am starting to think this was a bad idea," I said to myself but out loud.

"Well there is no turning back to L.A. we are here for good, you made the choice and now we are staying," she said as I looked at her shocked as she crossed her arms.

"But that isn't…"

"Fair, don't give me that, walk in there and I'll be back at 3:45." I felt sick to my stomach and I walked into the building. I walked into the front office and looked at the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, my name is Tracey Diamond, I am new here," I said shrugging my shoulders since I had no clue what I was doing.

"Oh yes, Ms. Diamond come this way," the old woman said walking me into a small office.

"Tracey Diamond is it?" a tall man asked shaking my hand.

"Yes sir," I replied. "Um…I haven't been to a real school in a while so…yeah," I said uncomfortably.

"Well I am Principal Wartman…" he said as I covered my mouth trying not to laugh remembering exactly what James said about this guy. "Well here is your schedule and I guess if you go to the front office and ask that old woman Mrs. Donald about a tour she could hook you up." I took my schedule from him and walked back to the old woman who first helped me.

"Yes. Mrs. Donald um…Principal Wartman told me to ask you if I can get a tour?" I asked as she smiled and pulled a warlike talkie out.

"Please sit right there and someone will be with you shortly," she smiled as I took a seat and pulled out my book Lemonade Mouth.

"Mrs. D. you wanted to see me?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Mr. Crimson this is…"

"Tracey," Harvey smiled.

"I see you two know each other already. Well Mr. Crimson you can give her a tour now," she said as he locked his arm with mine and we walked out.

"I didn't know you were coming here," he laughed.

"To tell you the truth I didn't either," I laughed.


	20. Bringing in Confusion

**Well it wouldn't let me upload so I had to delete a previous chapter in my doc manager so I can post this. Here you go,**

* * *

"So Pixie, you see in there is the lunch room, to find out what lunch period you ask this person," Harvey said grabbing my hand and pointing to Mrs. Bona's name.

"It is a very nice cafeteria," I smiled trying to not show my lie. The room was filled with rows of benches and tables not extraordinary like the lunch room in the Palm Woods. "So we have seen hallways B through G were to next?" I asked as he smiled.

"My favorite parts of the school. The athletic department," he pulled me down the hall and I smiled feeling normal once more. We walked into the gym and found a bunch of guys playing basketball while the girls played Volleyball. "Now in there is the women's locker room. Coach are both locker rooms empty?" he asked as the fat man with the whistle nodded. Harvey pulled me into the girl's locker room and showed me every inch and then he showed me the guys and I noticed the difference in showers.

"Wait a minute, why would they give the girl's showers separate and they expect ew…" I groaned as he took me out laughing.

"Next, come this way," he said pushing me through another locker room and opened the door to an empty weight room. Well almost empty two guys and two girls were making out by some weird contraption. "Hu-hum," he coughed as the couples stopped.

"Oh my God, are you like Tracey Diamond?" one girl asked as I nodded. "I like love your music could I like get your autograph?" she smiled walking over to me pulling a pen and paper out. I quickly signed my name and she hugged me.

"Now get out of here before I tell couch," Harvey said as everyone but me started laughing.

"What was so funny?" I asked as the door shut behind the second guy.

"Juniors are aloud to use the weight room when ever as long as they are on the football team," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So I am guessing you are on the team?" I raised a brow.

"Kicker and Captain," he smiled confidently and walked over to the door.

"Well that is the tour if you want to get to class I could walk you there?" he asked as the bell went off.

"I would like that," I said kissing him. I was walked to the music hall and went to my chorus class. I spent the entire class texting my friends in L.A. mainly Jo and Camille.

_Tray, did you talk to Layla yet? Something is bothering her. –Jo._

_No, I have been really busy. But I did tell my mom NO. –Trace._

_Wait, you finally did it, NO WAY! –Camille._

_I know right. I kind of think it's a little funny. Layla deserves to be unhappy. –Trace. _I know that was mean but Layla really hurt me.

_Trace come on she is your dear friend. –Camille. _

_I'm sorry she just uh…I don't want to talk about it. How is James behaving? –Trace_

_He has been well different its that thing attached to his arm. –Jo. _

_What do you mean that thing? –Trace._

_What Jo is trying to say is Brittany is a complete devil. She has been threatening us since the day you left. –Camille._

_I am so sorry. –Trace. _

"Ms. Diamond, please give me your phone," the teacher said.

"Um…why?"

"Because you aren't supposed to have it out. You may get it back after school," she said ripping it from my hands. The bell rang and I left to my next class. I followed my schedule until I got to lunch and when I took my seat it seemed all the tables were migrating to me and most of them were guys.

"Back up, back up," Harvey said placing his hand on my shoulder as some guys groaned and walked away. "So do you want to come to my football game tonight?" he asked hugging me.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry I have to make a few phone calls and I really need to talk to these people," I smiled as he kissed my head.

"Why don't you call them right now?"

"I got my phone taken away," I sighed as he laughed.

"Really, how did you do that?" I staid silent and listened to him talk the rest of the lunch.

…

After school I picked up my phone and when I got in my car I saw I had five phone calls. One from Jo, Camille, Kendal, Carlos, and _Logan. _"Wow a lot of calls," I said to myself.

"Trace, babe, I miss you so much," Logan said as I picked up a picture of him and smiled.

"I miss you so much too," I said as I started crying.

"Trace, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said as he sighed.

"Tracey, I know that voice what is wro-" he stopped talking.

"Logan you still there? Logie?" I asked as I heard him cough.

"Who is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does it have a picture of a shirtless muscle freak on your scuddlebug page and next to it…it says Pixie Diamond's new boyfriend?" he asked.

"WHAT?" I screamed opening a new screen still talking to Logan.

"Trace, I want an explanation right now," he groaned angrily. I opened my page and saw the picture he was talking about. It was a picture of Harvey in the weight room.

"Logan I have no clue where this came from I never…"

"Tracey, I have stood up for you too much. Call me back when you come up with a good lie."

"Logan, I swear please listen."

"I am tired of listening. You lie too much. You cheated on me for the last time," he snapped.

"Logan please I love you. Logan are…are you still there?" I asked before I heard the dial tone. I sat in the car literally hyperventilating. Five minutes later my phone began ringing. "Hello, Logan is that you?" I begged.

"Tracey, what is your problem?" Layla asked as I sighed.

"Layla just leave me alone," I sighed trying to pull myself together.

"You told my brother what? You wouldn't break up with him and what are you doing, you are going out with that poser you and I both said was a jerk," she reprimanded me.

"Layla…"

"You of all people Trace, or should I say Pixie," she continued teasing me.

"Layla, SHUT UP!" I screamed as the phone became silent. "I can't stand you criticizing me and reprimanding me when you of all people shouldn't be talking I mean your going out with Dakota Andrews. DAKOTA!" I screamed as she huffed.

"Well I know…"

"Layla, if you knew anything you would know that Dakota is using you, I don't know for what yet, but I will find out."

"Tracey, why does everyone think the same thing he isn't using me!"

"Lay, you are so blind I mean come on, he all of a sudden takes interest in someone as goofy as you," I said soon regretting what I said. "Lay, I'm sorry my day hasn't been too good today, I am sorry."

"Well maybe you were right," she sighed.

"Wait…what did you just say?" I asked lightening up.

"I said you were right Trace. You have been right about James and Brittany she is still a bitch making my life a living hell. You got to come here and help me get rid of her or show your brother how evil she is," she said in a tone of begging.

"Well…I can't," I sighed defeated.

"What, why not?" she snapped.

"Because…well, my mom said that we are not returning what's so ever," I said as I could feel a tear fall down my face knowing I would most likely never see my brother or my friends ever again.

"What if…"

"Lay, hang on I got to take this call can you wait real quick?"

"Sure," she sighed.

"Hey, mom why are you calling?" I asked starting my car.

"Well honey, I was thinking what if you took over Brooke Diamond cosmetics?"

"Over my dead body," I snapped.

"Excuse me Tracey?"

"I don't want to rule over your stupid cosmetics. I mean burning my face isn't what I want to think about when I put that shit on," I snapped.

"Watch your tongue!" she snapped.

"I could if you weren't so demanding!" I snapped back.

"That's it I have…"

"What if James took over the family business I mean you know the oldest always takes over and you know how much he loved your products," I said being as sarcastic as possible.

"That may be good, we're going back to L.A.," she said confidently. I hung up happily and took Layla's call once more.

"Guess what!" I said hyper as I got silence on the other end. "Layla, Lay you there?"

"Yes, I am here stop screaming."

"I just found a way to come back to L.A.," I smiled to myself.

"Really that's great, how?"

"Oh you'll see," I smiled as my mom began repacking.


	21. There and Back Again

**Well I think this chapter is just a filler because it is fast and short but you guys may think differently so as I always say it doesn't matter what I think it matters what you think.**

* * *

I walked up the stairs and back in my room nearly in jubilation packing the bag I unpacked the day before. I ran to the front door and tried acting serious every inch I got to my mom. "Well are we ready to get James back?" she smiled looking at me.

"We're going back to L.A. We're going back to L.A.," Cassie started dancing around as she grabbed my bag and dragged it to the car.

"She's excited," I smiled as she shot me the evil eye. I grabbed her bag and Cass' and placed them in the car. I walked back to the house to make one finale call.

"Hello?" James asked as I smiled.

"James, guess what?" I whispered.

"Look who is coming crawling back to me," he said slyly.

"Excuse me," I snapped.

"Well it was sooner or later you would call me," he replied.

"I was going to help you but you are on your own now," I snapped before hanging up. "I'm ready," I said walking out of the house.

"Tracey, Tracey Diamond," I heard someone screaming my name. I looked down the driveway and saw Harvey running over to me.

"Harvey, stop," I said as he grabbed me.

"I tried coming as soon as possible. Don't go, I mean you can't go," he said grabbing my hips.

"Harvey let me go," I said softly.

"But what about the football game?"

"We don't have to go right now I mean the last flight to L.A. is at 12:30 am tonight so why don't we go see his game," my mom smiled as he turned to me smiling.

"But what about James?"

"Please, Tracey we can leave Friday morning," she said as Harvey hugged me. He went to kiss me but I turned my head and let him kiss my cheek.

"The game starts in an hour I got to go," he smiled before running back down the driveway.

"What was that all about?" I snapped at her as Cass still sat in the car.

"Tracey, look you can see your boyfriend…"

"He is not my boyfriend, you know it's Logan," I hissed as she walked over to me.

"Well, how do we know that you two won't last that long. I mean honey please look at the boy," she said as my mouth dropped.

"He is breaking Logan and I up, why can't you see I am happy with my life their," I said pointing to the west in the direction of LA.

"Well, just be good, go to the boys game and then give him a kiss good bye."

"Can you stop for once, I mean I don't like him, sure maybe when we lived here but not after I left, after I left I fell for another and we need to go so I can make everything better, please," I begged as she hugged me.

"How about this, we ask your sister. Cassie, come here," mom called letting me go as Cass got out of the car and ran over to us.

"Yes mommy?"

"You get to choose do you want to go see Harvey in a football game or do you want to go to L.A.?"

_L.A., L.A., L.A._ I began lipping as she began looking back and forth from me to her.

"I…I don't know?" she became very frustrated and threw herself to the floor.

"Cass, it's ok," I rushed over to her and stood her up. "But wouldn't you want to see James?" I pleaded.

"I want to go see James," Cass said running over to mom. I smiled and quickly got in the car and turned it on.

"Tracey, get out of the car," my mom snapped.

"No, we are going to LA. Don't you want to see James?" I asked as she smiled and quickly got in the car. We drove to the airport and changed our flight from tonight to the next one out.

"You just made it," the lady said handing us our tickets as we ran through security and to the plane.

We spent another two hour flight back to L.A. I knew this was going to be my last flight on a plane for a while because I was kind of getting bored. We landed about seven o'clock when my phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Trace, where are you, my friends are asking where my girlfriend is," Harvey said as I took a deep breath.

"Harvey, you are a great guy, but we can't do this my heart belongs to someone else."

"Oh really that dork Logan…"

"Hey, he is not a dork, you can't just say things about…"

"He stole my girlfriend, _twice._"

"Harvey the first time we were children, and this time I wasn't your girlfriend I was friend that was a girl who you began kissing making me forget everything," I barked as we walked toward our rental. My mom and sister got in the car as I stood in the middle of the garage.

"You're telling me you choose him over me?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you," I said before hanging up. Mom pulled out of the parking spot and drove back to the Palm Woods.

"Tracey listen," Cass said happily turning up the radio she began singing._ I struggle to stay afloat I see you looking at me not caring. I scream for help and finally give up and let the water take me. So now I know you never cared so now I let everything go and drift into a slumber. The only memories are none and I flush you from my mind. I struggle to stay afloat I see you looking at me not caring. I scream for help and finally give up and let the water take me. _The end of Drowning had finished and I felt like punching the window out.

"Tracey, are you ok?" my mother asked as I tried nodding.

"I hate that song," I sighed opening up to her for once.

But of course she didn't hear me because the next thing that came out of her mouth was "That's nice dear." I pulled my phone out and texted Jo to get everyone I had a surprise being delivered to them. Ten minutes later mom parked the car and I walked through the door to hear a bunch of people scream and cheer and next thing I knew I was surrounded by all my friends. I looked around and knew I was missing someone.

"Where's Logan?" I asked Carlos as he lifted me off the ground.

"Upstairs, come on I'll take you," he said placing me down. I walked onto the elevator and hugged him.

"I've missed you," I said as I could feel the tears coming. "I've missed all of you, but the only reason why we are here is because mom wants to rip your band apart and I have no clue how to stop her, but I say we do not say anything until she does because to early may cause me to leave again," I said.

"Well let's call Gustavo and get your job back."

"Carlos, I don't think it works like that," I responded.

"Please he has been trying to think of a way to get you back all day, but don't tell him I said that," he pleaded as I hugged him.


	22. Back and into the Water

**I want to thank Starangel5593 for a great idea that will be coming up in the next chapter since I don't want to have the story move too quickly. :)**

* * *

Our elevator had opened on the fourth floor and we walked on. He pulled me down to Apartment 2J and opened the door. He placed his finger to his lips as I nodded with a smile. "Logan, Tracey is going to be here any minute, come on," Carlos called through the apartment as I looked around and thought he must be in the other room.

"I don't care," he snapped sounding a little upset. Carlos patted my back and walked out the room. I slowly made my way into his bedroom. "Carlos I told you I don't want to see her," he said as my eye brow rose.

"Why not?" I asked as he turned around.

"Get out of my room, you stupid little cheater," he cringed as I stood there.

"Logan, I wasn't cheating on you, sure I may have kissed him but only once and he…"

"You what, Tracey did the word "kiss" come out of your mouth?" he asked as I became really uncomfortable.

"Logie, I am really sorry," I said as he looked away from my sight.

"I don't care just get out," he said pointing to the door. I wanted to respect him and make him want me even more so I left, but at the same time I wanted to see what was bothering him so I walked back in and sat next to him.

"Logan, please what is…" I just then realized "I'm sorry, Logan I was stupid, ok I admit I was stupid. I was childish and I want to bite my own head off," I said as he tried holding his smile in.

"Get out," he whispered as I stood and left. I walked down the stairs and found Layla standing outside the stairwell door.

"Hey, so what's the reason you are back, couldn't live without us?" she laughed.

"Many reasons to be exact," I sighed as the two of us walked onto the pool deck. I took a seat on the deck chair and she took the one next to me.

"And they would be…"

"Layla, that is none of your business," I laughed lifting my head as she started laughing. I looked at her and she crossed her arms looking at me really seriously. "Fine, first Carlos is calling Gustavo to get my job back, the second is trying to get your brother back and not mad, and the last is preventing my mom from taking James home," I sighed as she looked completely serious.

"Wait, your mom wants to take James back?" she asked sitting up.

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone until she has spoken," I reassured her as she stood up ignoring me. "Layla, what are you doing?" I asked as she started walking.

"Lay, stop, you and your big mouth better stay quiet." She continued walking there was only one thing that came to mind to stop her. I stood up and shoved her into the pool. The light reflected green all across the water. She fell in causing a wave to take over the few people on the other side. "Sorry," I said, as they looked upset with me. Layla surfaced coughing.

"Are you crazy I could have drowned," she snapped climbing out of the pool.

"It was the first thing that came to mind, I told you NOT to tell anyone so are you going to listen?" I asked raising my hands making it look like I was going to push her back in.

"Fine, I won't talk," she said grabbing my hand. I helped her up and she went to hug me. "Why not give your best friend a hug though," she started laughing as I shook my head. She came closer so I started running. I ran into my mom who looked tired and a little angry.

"What are you to doing? And why is Layla wet?" she asked looking from me to her.

"Um…I fell?" Layla shrugged as my mom raised a brow at me. She gave me a key and the two of us went up to my old room. "So do you have a plan yet?" she asked turning my attention to James' situation.

"Why are you so infatuated by my brother leaving? Is it because…"

"Don't say it Trace, I don't like him like that."

"OK, so answer me this, without screaming or arguing, why are you going out with Dakota?" I asked raising my arms.

"Tracey, it sounds like someone is jealous," she said poking fun at me.

"Dakota is an ass, why would I be jealous?" I laughed.

"Please, Trace, he's hot, is their more to say?"

"Yes, selfish, self-centered, dumb, rude, poser, user…"

"Tracey, you of all people, sure I thought James was acting crazy but you?" she crossed her arms trying to make me feel bad by telling her the truth.

"Oh my God you are blind. I dated him, I thought I loved him too, he cheated on me and he is doing it right now to you," I started yelling as she opened my curtain and pointed down at Dakota talking to a couple of his friends.

"Fine, I don't care anymore you can find your own way of getting James to stay. I guess you and my brother can go back to doing whatever, ignoring your friends," she said trying to make me feel bad.

"Oh my God, we don't ignore you guys, and besides how can I and he think everything is normal since he won't even speak to me," I snapped as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. I walked back to the window to close it and I saw a girl talking to Dakota now, I couldn't say for sure but it looked like Brittany and she was totally all over him. "Huh, I guess evil does attract to more evil," I laughed before I went to bed.

….

The next morning I walked across the hall and into the apartment of 2J as my mom walked out. _Oh no this isn't good._ I thought as I walked in the living room seeing everyone looking at James as he stood totally frozen. "What happened?" I asked laughing at his half smile.

"Did you know the only reason you came back was to separate Big Time Rush?" Layla accused me.

"Are you crazy I came back so I could get my job back and Carlos helped me," I said as he smiled with a thumb up saying Gustavo took me back. I could tell Logan didn't want to be in the same room as me because next thing I knew he walked into the bathroom.

"Well then can you explain why your mom got an idea for James to take over the cosmetics line?" Kendal joined in.

"You too, think I came to ruin you guys, listen to yourselves," I said.

"No, you listen, your mom told us it was you who gave her this idea," Layla said getting in my face.

"I did so we could come back here and then I knew your brother would come up with an idea to stop this but that we didn't get to talk last night you're on your own," I said trying to contain my sorrow at me.

"God, Trace can't you ever think of someone other than yourself for once?" Kendal said as I felt as if someone had dropped an anvil on my head. I could feel all my organs moving to my feet. My biggest and best friend turned on me and it was all due to Layla. "Maybe you should have stayed in Minnesota instead of ruining us," he suggested.

"Is that how you feel?" I looked at him trying everything in my power to not cry.

"We all feel like that," Layla hissed as I nodded and walked out of the apartment.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked walking onto the elevator. I got off in the lobby and continued walking when someone's arm went around me and pulled me into the pool deck. I finally looked up and saw a shirtless Dakota setting me down. "What do you want?" I asked making full eye contact.

"Well…you see, I wanted to know if you were ready to give this a third chance?" he asked standing up trying to show me is body but I kept eye contact. "Trace look down," he said pointing at his stomach.

"No thanks," I shrugged as he sat back down.

"Listen, I have been a jerk, I need you," he said grabbing my hand.

"Well last I checked you were dating Logan's sister," I said as he began thinking.

"Blonde, right? Lila?"

"Layla, what is wrong with you, using these poor girls like they are nothing?" I asked as he shrugged.

"I guess there has been only one girl for me," he said grabbing my hand. I turned and looked to the lobby and saw Logan, Carlos, and James carrying James on their shoulders literally running. "Tracey, you love me."

"I do not," I snapped turning back around. I studied his face and looked deep in his eyes. "You just want me because I dumped you first," I laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't I love the beautiful girl I met four years ago?"

"No, Dakota, because that girl was too stupid, she had no clue what she was doing," I said.

"That's for sure."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Trace, we know what happened," he smiled.

"Yes, I refused you because I wasn't ready and I still am. I am waiting for marriage unlike you, sleeping with every girl you can."

"Tracey, that hurt," he said getting up and walking closer to me. He sat on my lap and tried to kiss me but I pushed him before he could, I may have pushed a little too hard because my chair fell back and then I fell in with the chair falling on top of me. The last time this happened was when I was really little and James threw me and the chair in the pool in the backyard of our house and I got stuck under the chair. So I did what I did when I was little I waited for the chair to fall on top of me and when it hit the bottom I slowly pulled it up and I swam for the surface. Everyone looking at me, some people laughing.

"What a freak," I heard one of the new girls whisper.

"Great first impression at the Palm Woods," another whispered.

"She won't last," a third said.


	23. Drowning is Never the Best Way

**Sorry I have taken so long to post, I was having a HUGE writter's block and I started on a new story. But I want to thank Starangel5593 for giving me the idea for this chapter, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

So after a while I went with Jo's plan. It was actually simpler than when it first sounded. She grabbed Kendal and sat with him by the pool. Camille had Carlos, Lay, and Logan and they were talking in the lobby. When they weren't looking at the elevator I jumped in and rode it all the way to the fourth floor and stormed into apartment 2J. "Ok, since no one is helping me I am making a plan of my own," I said storming into the room as James looked at me with so much hatred the room felt hot.

"What do you want?" he snapped as I ran over and hugged him. I held tightly to him and began crying. I never cried like this in front of him. I totally caught him off guard because the next thing I knew was his whole body began to loosen and he placed his hand on him back as my grip tightened on his shirt.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I never thought I was going to be hated," I said in between my gasps for air.

"Tracey," James finally spoke up. By the time he helped me up my make up was covering the bottom of his wrinkled white tee and I stretched it a little. "I…I don't hate you, but I did hate what you did. You used me…"

"No I didn't," I cut him off.

"Tracey, let me finish," he said pushing the hair out of my face. "You used me to get your job back so said by Kendal, and Layla, but I know you, you didn't you told mom about me taking over and then you were going to have an idea to stop her and keeping you here," he said as I went into shock.

"How, did you know that?" I asked feeling a little creped out.

"Simple, it's you; I would have done the same thing." I hugged him again and began coughing on the mucus in my throat. "I love you, Trace," he said as I felt like crying some more and sadly I did. He grabbed my hand and sat me down. "So what is this plan you got to get mom to change her mind?" I smiled widely and went to open my mouth but nothing came out. I sat there thinking and looked at him worried. "Never mind, we can get Logan to do that," he smiled as the door opened.

"What is she doing here?" I heard Brittany sigh under her breath.

"What was that?" I called as she smiled.

"I said so glad to see you," she smiled and hugged me. James had a huge grin on his face and I tried everything to lie and pretend I liked this sick-o that was hugging me. Soon everyone had walked into the apartment except for Logan. I walked over to Layla and Kendal and the three of us stared at each other.

"I…I'm sorry, I guess I didn't get the whole story," he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"And I know I shouldn't have blown up like that," Layla smiled. I couldn't stay mad and immediately hugged them.

"So what is this plan you have to get me to stay?" James asked walking over to us as I totally froze up.

"Wow, I guess freezing up runs in the family," I heard Kendal chuckle before I literally went into my total body shut down. The next thing I knew I was laying in a pile of pillows at Rocque Records.

"How did I get here?" I looked around and saw Kendal, James, Carlos, and Layla walking in. A lady with a guitar was leaving and Gustavo and Kelly were getting up.

"Long story, I guess you don't have a plan?" I shook my head to my brother's question and Layla helped me up.

"I know someone who can," Layla smiled as we walked out and went back to the Palm Woods. Logan made eye contact with me and all of a sudden I felt a not so happy feeling toward him so we both looked away and left the room. I don't know what came over me to do that maybe because he had been doing it to me but I don't care.

**Layla's P.O.V.**

A couple of days had passed and the guys had been running out of ideas to stall Mrs. Diamond. I needed the two master minds to get back together to come up with the ultimate plan so I came up with one myself. "So are you in?" I asked Kendal as he started laughing.

"Are you stupid? They will never fall for it, and if it backfires you can get totally injured," he said almost laughing.

"I'll let you push me," I rolled my eyes as he smiled.

"Fine, I'm in," he smiled as I went to change into my bathing suit. I got down to the pool deck and saw Logan talking to Carlos and Tracey on the other side talking to Jo and Camille. I walked to the deep part of the pool and waved at Trace and then I felt someone push me and I fell forward while my back arched and I hit the water. I surfaced screaming and flailing my arms praying I was believable.

"Help ME! Oh my…" I went under and surfaced again. "Cramp, really hurts," I continued and then I let out the most blood curtailing scream I ever heard come from myself. I finally took my final plunge and on my way down to the bottom I took in as much water as I could. I heard the water splash and I felt someone grab me from under my arms and surfaced quickly.

"Here take her," my brother said as I felt someone grab my arms and pull me from the water. I laid on the floor limp as a fish as I heard a bunch of people gathering around.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tracey asked as I could feel Logan pressing his head against my chest. I felt Tracey finger under my nose. "She isn't breathing," She began to freak.

"Tracey, listen, you have got to stay calm," Logan said calmly, thank God, I was a cheerleader or I couldn't have pulled off me holding my breath this long, but then I knew it was getting to me and Logan lifted my head and I released the water from my mouth and began coughing. "She's ok."

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the crowd dispersing and saw Logan looking angry at me. "You faker," he said pushing me off his lap.

**Tracey's P.O.V.**

"Don't call your sister that, she almost drowned," I snapped as he looked at me.

"Oh my God, you're buying it. She had the water in her mouth," he said pointing to her as I looked at her now angry as Layla smiled.

"Why would you do that?" I asked standing up as she stood.

"Because I needed to get you two to talk again, you two love each other and this little fight shouldn't ruin that," she said as I looked at Logan.

"Layla, when I am through with you, you…"

"Logan…" I spoke up as he looked at me. "I'm sorry," I said half smiling.

"You…you're serious, I didn't think those words would come from your mouth," he joked punching my arm.

"Shut up and come here," I responded grabbing his chest and kissed him. I saw Layla stand up and slowly walk away.

"Hold it," we said simultaneously. She went wide eyed the two of us ran after her.

Logan grabbed Layla by the back of her neck and walked into the lobby and I looked around I knew she couldn't have pulled this off alone and that was when I found what I was looking for. "Hello," I said walking up to Jo.

"Hey. Oh-" Kendal said as I grabbed his ear. "Come on, why me?" he asked as we got on the elevator. "Tracey you know I have sensitive ears."

"I know," I smiled confidently.

"Ok, we are at least in the elevator can you let me go?"

"Ney," I responded smirking. The doors opened and I pushed Kendal into his apartment and found Logan looking steamed as Layla sat on the couch like a scared dog. "You sit," I said letting Kendal go.

"Why are you getting him in here he didn't do anything," Layla as Kendal took a seat next to her.

"Please we all know you can't possibly come up wi-"

"Actually we do," I cut off Logan. "He is here because you got him in this mess, why would you two something so stupid is what I am curious about?" I said pulling a chair up to them and sitting.

"It was all her she told me to push her, I was against it from the start," Kendal spoke up.

"Nice, thanks for throwing me under the bus," Layla turned to Kendal. I was nearly laughing but I couldn't show any sign of weakness. About a half an hour later Logan and I got everything out of the duo and let them leave.

"I am really sorry," I said when we were finally alone.

"Yeah, well what passed passed so let it go," Logan kissed me as the door opened and Brittany stumbled in.

"Oh look who's here the happy little couple," she said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" I asked shallowly.

"Trace, come on she wants to make peace."

"Not you too, I mean does she have everyone wrapped around her finger?" I spoke up as Logan looked at me funny.

"Oh there you are, Tracey, I need your help," Katie said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into her room.

"Sure what do you need?" I asked as she sat me on her bed.

"I am not wrapped around her finger," she said as I gave it thought. I had no clue what she was talking about until my words echoed in my head of what I said a few moments ago.

"Why what happened?" I asked almost laughing. I was really curious how mean Brittany could be I mean I know how mean she is but to a kid like Katie made absolutely no sense.

"So I was working on this new contract for…well that's not important but I wanted to see if I still had the cuteness to trick people and who would be the easiest?" she asked crossing her arms.

"My brother," I said nodding my head as she nodded.

"So anyway I walked into the living room and they were all cuddled on the couch and I walked up to them and James put the movie on pause and I started working my magic when that witch in there grabbed the paper from my hands ripped it up and said 'Maybe you should stick to food stamps, that's as far as you're going to make it.'," she said looking mad.

"What did James do?"

"That is what really shocked me absolutely NOTHING!" she screamed in my head.

"Okay, first OW!" I barked as she smiled. "And second, he is going to get it," I said walking out the room.

"Who?" Brittany asked looking at me.

"No one," I said walking past her and over to Logan. "Listen, I got to find my brother I found out something that I don't like so I will talk to you later?" I asked as he smiled and kissed me.


	24. All Over a Lucky Comb

**I want to thank Starangel5593 again for the two GREAT flashbacks in this chapter. If you havent' yet you should go read her stuff after reading this. lol.**

* * *

I found James sitting in the lobby talking to Carlos as he made eye contact with me. "James Diamond you are so dead," I said aloud as his eyes widened and he grabbed Carlos' helmet before running.

"I didn't do anything," he called back smiling as he ran onto the pool deck.

"That's why I am going to kill you," I called as he hid behind Kendal.

"Now Tracey, whatever reason your mad at James for can be settled by verbal words and not your hands," Kendal said calmly.

"He wouldn't stand up for your sister when Brittany was a bitch to her," I said crossing my arms as he sat on the deck chair.

"Proceed," Kendal said as James looked frightened and ran through the gate and across the street to the Palm Woods Park. I finally caught up to him and literally jumped on his back.

"Tracey, stop it, get off," he said as we fell to on the grass. I sat on his back and pulled his arm around and he squirmed trying to get out of my grip. "Trace, this isn't funny." I reached into his back pocket and pulled his lucky comb out.

"What is your problem?" I asked getting up and stuffing his comb in my jacket.

"My problem? I'm not the one chasing after a guy and tackling him in the park," he said towering over me.

"Oh yeah, Brittany was being a little bitch to Katie and you just sat there and did nothing," I snapped as he sighed.

"Really, this is what this is about, I wanted to see the movie and Katie was getting in the way," he complained.

"Oh so you just wanted to spend time with your 'girlfriend'," I said making quotes with my fingers.

"What is your problem, she wants to be friends and you just can't let the past behind you can you," he said as I felt like he shot me in the heart.

"Oh my God you are so stupid sometimes, James she only wanted you because she loved you ever since…well ever and you wanted Layla she was only trying to get you so Layla couldn't," I screamed pulling the helmet off of his head.

"Give me Carlos' helmet back," he said as I dropped it on the grass and got in his face.

"After this," I said as I started running my hands through his hair and messing it up completely.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked holding me by the wrists. He took his free hand and tried looking for his comb.

"What's wrong Prince Charles?" I asked as he let me go and started frantically searching his pockets. I stepped a few feet back and pulled the comb from my pocket. "It's just a stupid comb," I whispered looking at it. I placed my hands on either end tried breaking it in half but ended up just bending it. "James," I called turning around looking at his panic state and messed up hair trying not to laugh. "Looking for this?" I held up the comb and covered the spot where it bent. He smiled and took it from my hands.

"You know what, you have been totally different with Brittany being here and now you have taken it too far, you know Layla gave me this, I can't believe you," I hissed pushing me back. I hit the ground and blacked out.

**"So I was thinking that we could hang out this weekend?" Tracey asked her current boyfriend Josh Tyler. **

**Josh was the captain of the football team and the two of them had been dating for a couple of weeks. "Uh huh sure," Josh said looking across the cafeteria. **

**Tracey followed his line of sight. He was looking at a table that was set up for the varsity cheerleaders' annual car wash fundraiser. Layla had volunteered to take this lunch shift to sell tickets. "What are you looking at?" Tracey asked him.**

**"Is that car wash coming up?" Josh asked.**

**"Uh yeah Sunday."**

**"Cool I'll buy a ticket."**

**"Awe thanks Josh. We'll appreciate it," Tracey said hugging him.**

**Josh shrugged out of her hug "Is Layla selling the tickets?"**

**"Nope just this lunch shift today."**

**Josh nodded his head and walked over to the table. Tracey bit her lip as she watched him talk to Layla. "Hey Trace," Logan's voice said behind her.**

**The four boys sat down beside her. "What are you looking at Trace," James asked.**

**Tracey nodded towards Josh and Layla. Josh was obviously flirting with Layla and the group could tell she was being polite but she was uncomfortable with him talking to her. "Oh not him again," Logan groaned. **

**"What what's wrong with Josh?" Tracey asked.**

**"Josh has been like obsessed with Layla for like two years."**

**"What?" **

**Logan nodded. "Tracey!" Layla's voice said.**

**Tracey looked over at her friend and saw Layla mouth help me! "I'll go help her out," Tracey said getting up.**

**"Hey Lay ready to go to class?" Tracey asked her.**

**"Yeah all ready."**

**"Why don't I walk you two ladies to class," Josh said wrapping his arms around the two girls.**

**Layla shrugged his arm off "You know what I'm going to walk with the guys. See you later Tracey I'll talk to you later."**

**"Bye Tracey I'll see you later," Josh said walking off.**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**Tracey ran into her house crying. She slammed her front door shut causing Layla and James to jump. "Tracey what's wrong?" Layla asked the younger girl.**

**Tracey turned around to face her "Don't talk to me. This is all your fault. I HATE YOU!"**

**She ran upstairs and slammed her door shut. A few seconds later she heard someone knocking on her door. "Go away," Tracey yelled thinking it was Layla.**

**"That's not gonna happen Trace," James responded.**

**He gently closed the door and sat down next to his sister "Tell me what's wrong Tracey."**

**"Stupid Josh Tyler I hate his guts."**

**"What did he do?"**

**"He dumped me. He told me he only wanted to get close to Layla and when he got that he said he no longer needed me."**

**James wrapped his arms around Tracey "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You do realize though that it wasn't Layla's fault right?"**

**Tracey sniffled and nodded "I know it just slipped."**

**"Don't worry Tracey your big brother will take care of this," James smiled and walked out.**

**"What are you going to do?" Tracey asked.**

**James didn't respond and left Tracey in her room wondering what her brother was going to do.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Tracey walked up to Layla's locker and put on her best I'm sorry face. Layla laughed and hugged Tracey. "Why do you forgive me?" Tracey asked.**

**"I'm your best friend Tracey. And no guy will get in between us."**

**Carlos came running up to the two girls "Guys it's James."**

**"What?" Layla asked.**

**"He's fighting with Josh," Carlos answered.**

**The two didn't need to be told any more and ran towards the scene. Tracey pushed her way through the crowd outside. She only saw James throw a punch before the teachers broke it up. "That was for my sister!" James yelled.**

**James was drug up towards the office along with Josh. When he passed Tracey he gave her a small smile. When Tracey got home later that day she noticed James sitting in the kitchen and Layla was looking over his cuts and bruises. "You'll only have them for a week or so, nothing permanent," Layla told him. **

**Tracey cleared her throat causing the two of them to look up. "I'll see you guys later," Layla said grabbing her bag and walking out the door.**

**"Trace listen…" James started before he was cut off by Tracey hugging him.**

**"Thank you so much James. I love you."**

**James smiled and kissed her head "I love you too Tracey and I'll always be here to beat up any guy who hurts my baby sister."**

I woke up in the park gasping for air. I felt even worse not only did my head hurt but so did my heart and stomach. "Crap, I was brutal," I sighed looking at the clock in the park reading it 'eight thirty' _I have been here ever since two?_ I thought to myself as I picked up Carlos' helmet. I was walking back to the Palm Woods when I found Layla sitting on a park bench. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I am so sorry," I cried as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Tracey, its ok, take a deep breath."

"No Lay, it's not ok I broke the comb you gave James," I continued crying.

"I know you did, I am not mad I promise," Layla said calmer. I sat next to her and hugged Carlos' helmet.

"I have been a real bitch haven't I?" I asked as more tears fell down.

"Just a little."

"HEY!" I said as we both started laughing.

"My head still hurts," I said rubbing the back as Layla sat up and placed her hand on the spot where I hit.

"Holy…" she said starting to pull out her doctor instincts. "When we get back into the apartment you need to put ice on that. That is a really nice welt you got there."

"Well you want to hear something strange?" I asked as she nodded. "When I was conked out I had a dream, something that was literally lost in the back of my mind. I had a dream about the time James came to my rescue, remember that fight he had with Josh Tyler," I said trying to think on it.

"That was your conscience feeling bad. You too fight too much and your brain was trying to show the good relationship you two have," she said as I hugged her.

"Come with me," I said standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked as we got in a cab.

"We need to get James a little I am sorry present," I smiled as we pulled up to a really new looking store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" this guy asked the second we got in.

"We're just looking thanks," I said as Layla and I quickly walked toward the hair care section. "How about this one?" I asked holding up a charcoal black comb as Layla took it out of my hand. She began examining it as if it was like a bomb.

"I say it's perfect," she laughed as we ran to the front desk. We paid for it and got back in the cab getting him to drive as fast as he could to the Palm Woods. Layla and I ran back to 2J and found Carlos and Logan watching TV with Katie laying on their lap.

"I forgot to give this back," I whispered placing the helmet on Carlos' head as he smiled. "You guys know where James is?" I added as Logan pointed to their door. I knocked softly on it as a scuffled voice called.

"Come in?" James called as I opened the door.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked turning a light on to see James laying in his bed throwing holding a ball in his hand. I closed the door behind me and walked closer to him.

"Get out," he said sitting up.

"James just…"

"Tracey I don't care," he barked throwing the ball. I felt the wind from the ball brush against my face and the ball slammed into the wall behind me.

"Wait, please listen to me. I am truly, honestly, deeply sorry, I love you and even though I don't show it I do," I said hugging him. "That's why, Layla and I got you a little gift," I said as Layla came in the door and handed him the comb we bought. He was speechless and hugged us for a really long time.

"Hu-hum," a scoff came from the door. I saw Brittany leaning against the frame.

"Tracey, when did you get back?" she asked with a small smile.

"A few minutes ago. What are you doing in the apartment?" I asked with distain.

"Please be nice, for me?" James whispered as I sighed. I got up off his bed and walked over to Brittany and smiled and hugged her trying not to gag. I could hear Layla gasping across from the other side of the room.

"I mean you are welcome to stay," I said grinding my teeth.

"Thanks," she said with her fake cheer voice. I wanted to puke so badly and Layla started laughing because she could see it on my face. I walked past her, crossed to my room and got under the covers of my bed.

"Trace, can I come in?" Logan asked as I nodded. "You ok?" he asked crawling under my covers. I shivered from his cold hands and feet. "Sorry," he said pulling me closer. "So what happened?"

"Brittany," I groaned as Logan chuckled.

"Really, she is still giving you a hard time, I mean I can't believe how blind James is," Logan said as I chuckled.

"Please he thought gold at the end of the rainbow was real until he was fifteen and that was two years ago," I laughed with a yawn.

"Would you like me to sleep here tonight?" he asked as I slowly nodded and then fell asleep.

**"I can't believe you got All American Lay, that's amazing," Tracey said looking at Layla's certificate, medal, and ribbon. **

**"Tell me about it. I thought for sure I was going to lose to the Wicked Witch again."**

**"Obviously the judges saw through her nice preppy girl façade."**

**Layla laughed and waved as James came into view. "Hey girls, how was camp?" he asked.**

**Tracey hugged him "Great we won first place and Layla won the All American award."**

**"Really?" James asked looking at Layla.**

**Layla nodded her head excitedly. "Well that my darling Layla deserves one of my famous bear hugs," James said opening his arms.**

**"Oh I feel so special," Layla joked as she jumped into his arms.**

**He spun her around a couple of times before setting her back down. James looked at Layla when she turned her head to look at three people coming towards them. "Hey James can you get our bags?" Tracey asked him.**

**"No get them yourself Trace," he said to her.**

**"Please James, for me?" Layla asked putting on her pouty face.**

**James kissed her head "Ok."**

**"Thank you," Layla smiled.**

**"Oh hi James," the flirtatious voice of Brittney Shelling said.**

**Brittney stepped in between James and Layla pushing Layla back. Luckily Tracey was behind Layla and caught her before she fell to the ground. "What are you doing here?" Brittney asked James touching his shoulder.**

**"I'm here to pick up Layla and Tracey," He said.**

**"Awe you're such a good friend and big brother. I bet you'd make an amazing boyfriend," Brittney said running her fingers through his hair.**

**James grabbed her wrist and stepped back "Sorry Brittney no one touches my hair."**

**He picked up Layla and Tracey's bags and walked towards the car. Layla and Tracey began laughing once he was far enough away. "What are you losers laughing at?" Brittney asked.**

**"You," the two responded simultaneously.**

**"Don't get used to that award Layla you won't get it again," Brittney told the smaller green eyed brunette.**

**"Jealous Brittney?" Tracey asked her.**

**"No and I wasn't talking to you," Brittney said glaring at her.**

**"Could one of you help me?" James said struggling with a bag.**

**"I got it," Layla said running towards him.**

**"It sucks doesn't it," Tracey asked Brittney.**

**"What sucks?"**

**"Losing your award and James," Tracey answered.**

**"I will get James if it's the last thing I do."**

**Tracey looked over towards the pair and smirked "Oh really? It doesn't look like you're making such good progress."**

**Brittney snapped her head over to see James grabbing Layla by her middle when she tried to run away from him. Layla started laughing at something he whispered in her ear. She turned around and wrapped her arms around James' stomach to hug him. Brittney scoffed "So that doesn't bother me."**

**"Does that?" Tracey asked.**

**The two girls watched as Layla ran her fingers through his hair. James just smiled and relaxed at her touch. Brittney screamed and stomped her feet at the sight in front of her. She stormed off and hit the water bottle that one of her posse members offered her. "What was that about?" Layla asked Tracey still in James' arms when she approached the two of them.**

**Tracey shrugged "Brittney being Brittney."**

I woke up to the sun beaming in my eyes feeling angry this time. Brittany had won and was going to do whatever she could and turn James on Layla and I.

"You sleep ok?" Logan asked opening one eye as I nodded.


	25. Twice Distracted

**I am really really sorry on how short this chapter is, but I kind of feel it is a filler for the next one. ANd sorry I haven't been writing this one for a while. The reason is that I am on summer break I usually throw out my writing schedual and write whatever I want so I haven't been writing this much. Sorry**

* * *

I felt really tired and I looked at the clock seeing how it was six thirty. "Should we go back asleep?" I asked not knowing what to do.

"Does this answer your question?" Logan asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me further under the covers. But the fun didn't last long since my phone went off.

"Hello?" I yawned as I could hear heavy breathing on the other side instantly Gustavo came to mind.

"Tracey did I wake you?" he asked sounding sincere.

"No," I said as I heard him groan. "Thanks," I said.

"Ok, well since you're up I need you to get here NOW!" he screamed as I sighed listening to him hang up.

"I got to go," I sighed getting out of bed as Logan groaned. "We'll hang out when I get back," I kissed his head before changing and leaving. I got to Gustavo's in a matter of twenty minutes.

"YOUR LATE!" he screamed as I nodded.

"I know, I know traffic bad rush hour, elevator not working…out of breath," I said panting from running up the stairs.

"Oh that yeah Griffin thought it would be funny watching Gustavo running up and down the stairs," Kelly said as I tried not to laugh.

"Anyway, we need to talk about your music video," he said as I tried smiling.

"Ok I am mature, I can handle doing the depressing music video," I sighed as I looked at Kelly who nodded at Gustavo. Gustavo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you don't have to do the music video for Drowning, I changed it to Close to You," he said as I jumped up and hugged him. "Yeah, don't blow it," he spoke up as I nodded.

"Yes, of course," I smiled as he looked at me in a way that said 'what are you still doing here?'

"You can go," he said as I nodded and skipped out the building. I was in too good of a mood to even bother taking a car so I decided to walk home. I got to the Palm Woods and found Logan practically where I left him.

"That was fast," he said as I sat down on the couch.

"I have great news," I said pulling him down.

"Well…you gonna spit it out or just sit there?" he asked smiling.

"Gustavo, is letting me do the music video to Close to You and that means that Big Time Rush…"

"Tracey," I heard someone calling my name.

"One minute," I called back not knowing who even called me. "Anyway that means Big Time Rush…"

"Tracey, please," I knew it was Layla when she got closer.

"What is it?" I asked turning around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me and maybe go to dinner?" Layla asked. I looked at Logan as he just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me later," he said standing up. "And Lay, have her back by eight, I have a little surprise for you," he added before walking to the elevator.

"You really had to interrupt me for that?" I asked sounding a little rude.

"Well I am sorry, but I want to spend time with my best friend," she hugged me. The two of us walked into the limo that she had waiting for us and we drove to the Brown Derby, well it wasn't the original since that one closed but it was close.

"So how have you been?" I asked as the waiter left with our drink order.

"Fine, I spent time with Dakota today and he gave me this," she said placing a diamond bracelet on the table instantly I groaned. "What now?"

"Nothing, you'll just get in one of your moods," I chuckled as she looked at me totally shocked.

"One of my moods?" she snapped as I shook my head.

"You know the 'mood' where you don't want to hear something and you totally go in a crabby tone."

"What are you going to say?"

"Fine, Dakota is _using _you," I said slowly as she crossed her arms.

"Oh my God, not this again, first James, then Kendal, now you. Last I checked Tracey I am a year older than you, I have had at least a year more experience than you, so I know when someone is using," she said as I felt my mouth drop.

"I am so out of here," I stood up dropping the napkin, not even looking at Layla.

"No, please stay, I haven't been my normal self lately," she sighed. "I have been under so much stress."

"We all have," I snapped before walking out the front door. I walked the entire way back to the Palm Woods which was four blocks south and seven blocks west. I found Logan by the pool reading and I walked over and sat on his deck chair.

"You're back early," he laughed as I groaned. "What happened?"

"Your sister was being a total idiot," I sighed and I thought she was smarter than you sometimes," I said as he looked at me insulted. "I'm sorry she put me in a weird mood," I said as he closed the book.

"Now what did you want to tell me about your music video?"

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me," I smiled looking at him. "Gustavo is letting me do Close to You which means Big Time Rush…"

"Tracey," I heard someone calling me again.

"Not happening," I sighed wanting to cry.

"Tracey, Tracey?"

"WHAT!" I screamed looking at Brittany.

"I need your help," she smiled suspiciously as I looked at Logan in a way of begging him to help me.

"We'll talk later," he sighed not picking up my face.


End file.
